Kidnapped? Yup! Screwed? Of Course! (Discontinued)
by ChaChaGirl
Summary: Katrina, a typical 16-year-old tomboy. Banned from her home country due to the dangerous stunts she had pulled. Now, a full-time street racer in the State. Unlikely for her, the Decepticons were searching for a human at that time and with Knockout on the job. AN: I didn't like the way this was going as it was a bit too rushed, may publish a better version in near future or not...
1. Jar's 'N Lord's

**IMPORTANT AN:** **You will notice a huge or small changes from now on in the chapters since I didn't like the way the story was going on. And furthermore, I will be using various G1 characters as a replacement for most of the cybertronians here since I prefer their style rather than the Prime one. But don't think I don't like them, it's just that I always see Starscream as a smirking evil red and white jet rather than a grey one. Plus, I will be introducing multiple G1 characters into the story such as Skywarp, Thundercracker, the constructicons and many more as I see fit. Because there is barely any decepticons in the Prime Universe unlike G1 which I have a hard time tracking which is which.**

 **Warnings: Some romance, Harry Potter references**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my OC. None of my works may be posted anywhere else's work. You will have no permission to use my ideas unless you ask me first.**

"I'm dead" I quietly muttered to myself. "Yup, dead. Dead like Michal Jackson, dead like Dolly the sheep, dead like Severus Snape. Oh poor Severus, but that ain't the matter now because I think I will be seeing him later on" As I mumbled all the dead people I knew while the cherry robot was holding me captive in a cylinder that closely resembles a jar. For the first time and maybe not the last, I was panicking.

Panicking, a trait that I wasn't known for. What I was known for was acting without using my god damn head of mine! I shifted uncomfortably in my prison, getting a sense of claustrophobic since this jar was too small for me.

God, I was too young to die from aliens. I still didn't even reach adulthood and I still had a lot of things to do like get drunk, attend a pizza eating contest, go skydiving (purposely), throw a bunch eggs at a passing Lamborghini. Nope, I still had lots of empty boxes on my bucket list that needs to be ticked.

Right now, he or I hope is a he was taking me through the corridors of this alien base. I had no clue for where the hell was I or even if I was on Earth since Ketchup here took me through this swirly portal that looked like it belonged to a sci-fi movie and not in real life. The portal had made me queasy and I could've sworn that I felt my bones vibrate throughout my body.

My heart was thrumming in my chest faster than its usual rate due to the excitement and fear pounding through my body. I took shallow breaths to contain my emotions.

But damn! I just got captured by aliens! Or a secret organization of humans with highly advanced technology hidden from civilians and working against the government because there was no secret that these guys were on the dark side. But, aliens sounded way more sophisticated plus cooler.

Nevertheless, there was no way of knowing what these aliens would do to me. The worst case scenario was that they were gonna dissect me like a frog and proceed inhumane experiments on me while ruining my flawless face. Or they were lost little deadly sweet aliens who needed directions to know where they were. Because they had gotten lost on their never ending interstellar travel around the universe.

At least I knew there were other life-forms on this universe. Hooray! Good for humanity! We have not-so-friendly neighbors waiting right at our doorstep to greet us in a violent matter.

Giving interest in my current surroundings, the corridors were badly lit, occasionally passing what I could guess was drones or servants to this alien race. They had nothing unique in their structure that made them stand out compared to Tomato Smear here. I had to admit, he had a good looking paint job. Almost as if he spent days buffing and waxing it.

But what I noticed was that some of the drones had these metal sheet plastered behind their backs, reminding me of wings while others lacked them. Maybe some were fliers? I knew that they could turn into vehicles since that was the way I met Cherry. So why would their options be limited to ground vehicles? Maybe I could get my brother to hack into one of their brain or whatever they called them and turn it into my personal live jet. Although I only knew how to maneuver a small helicopter but the differences between them couldn't be that big…Right?

I shook my head, losing that silly thought away. Even I noticed how stupid that plan sounded. Kat, what the heck? You just got captured by aliens and you are already thinking of stealing one of them. You didn't even know if you are going make it out of this journey alive, yet alone, escape.

Escape, how was I going to escape? The thought hadn't occurred to me. But judging from that portal that allowed teleportation, they were an advanced race, far more superior than humans. Even if I did have a knack of getting out of deadly situations unharmed, I doubted that I would get out of this easily.

Like the time I had played a prank on the principal. I had spray painted all over his office and set a trap that would be triggered and throw a cream pie at the person who entered the room. Everything was proceeding well and just as I was about to leave the room, I noticed I couldn't get out without a pie hitting me in the face. Alarmed, I had searched the room top to bottom to find an alternative exit. So far, my only option was the window. Before I could make a plan that contained some logical tactics, I heard the doorknob turn. Without thinking, I made a dash to the window and climbed out of the room.

Now, did I mention that the principal's office was at the third level of the school building? No? Well, now you know. Treading carefully across the small pathway, I headed towards the classroom next door. But not before I heard my principal scream at the sudden assailant of a pie. Ah, those were the good days.

But, back to my situation. I was stuck in a jar that's walls seemed to get smaller every second, I was hungry, and I was sleepy. This jar was uncomfortable, I wanted some chocolate, and I was complaining like an idiot.

Waiting patiently for my captor to reach his destination which God knows where. Sometimes I caught him stealing glances at me before quickly turning away when he found out he was caught. Other than that, we walked in silence. Normally, I would try and stir up a conversation but with this guy, it was a big no-no. Due to the fact that _he_ had crashed my baby! Oh my poor car, laying in the ditch all on her own. Crying oil tears of why her owner didn't come to pick her up and fix her back to top condition. All because of this pile of refused scrap metal put together and got spray painted red. He was gonna pay in blood!

We passed a few more drones, some didn't even acknowledge our presence while others stopped and stared at me like as if they saw a human for the first time. Which probably was.

We finally had arrived at my captor's destination. The door in front of us slid open and we entered the room. Judging by the looks of it, I had a big bet that it was the command center. More of those drones were busy typing on the huge consoles that were aligned by the wall. None of them noted our presence here in the room other than a lone drone half-heartedly glance our way before returning to his work.

And there she was! The mother of all these robots! Sitting right in front of us was a skinny red and white built robot accommodated with two large wings behind her back. Her primary colors seemed like white and red with some blue. Her legs were crossed over each other. I stopped myself from whistling, _daaamnn,_ just look at those hips! I knew some girls who would kill for those.

Ketchup smear arrived in front of her and changed the position of the jar from vertical to horizontal. "Hey!" I cried, falling on my butt due to the sudden change.

Ignoring me, he said, "Lord Starscream, I have captured a human as you commanded", bringing up the jar higher as proof to show the unmissable jar in his hands.

But all the love songs that were going in my head stopped abruptly as he said the word, _Lord_. She was a he? I stared at my ex 1-minute crush in shock. Oh, come on! Why was the world so against my love life! Can't I peacefully be attracted to aliens without any problems?

They started talking about something that lost my interest already and made me pay attention to something else.

There I saw, working silently on a console. Was no other than Slenderman's long-lost robo-cousin! He was the spitting image of him!

Not technically though but close. They both lacked the famous no-face cosmetic. And Slendy had a black suit, but I guess the purple and black armor could be counted as that though. The only difference between them was that Slender had tentacles which he didn't have. Or did he? Dun dun duuuun…

But he was right there! Inches away from being exposed to the internet by my phone. A phone which I now discovered that it wasn't in my pocket. Crap! Where was my phone! That was the second time I lost it this month. The other one was gone after I accidentally fell into the lake full of crocodiles at the zoo. Thank God for the zookeepers who fed them just before or I would've been Kat meat.

Point is that this was the closest thing to Slenderman I had ever seen in my life. Other than a bunch of photo shopped hoaxes.

I was busy idolling at the robo-Slenderman, I had missed the question that was directed to me. So what did the poor excuse of a red toaster do to get my attention back to their idle conversation? He shook the god-damned jar! For the love of Dumbledore's beard! Whoever shakes a jar that contains a precious life in it! I don't recall myself shaking a container that contains a piece of life in it such as a snake or a spider. Except once, to check if my pet lizard Dave was still living but that wasn't the point right now

The point now was to lessen the ache on my butt since I landed harshly on it. "What the hell?" I asked angrily, looking up at my captor.

"What's your designation?" Starscream screeched at me. That, was the screechiest voice I had ever heard. I did not even want to imagine how he would sound like if he had started screaming. I was staring at him in surprise, how he got to be the 'Lord' of all these robots with that voice. Maybe he screeched them into submission?

"Designation?" I asked confused.

"He means your name fleshbag," my captor replied, rolling his eyes.

My eyes lit in affirmation, "Oh! Why didn't ya say so?" I said, repositioning myself on the jar to a more comfortable position. "But I jus-"started Starscream but I cut him off. "Mah name's Kat," I looked up at him and gave him my cutest smile even the devil wouldn't trust.

 **There you go guys! I hope it will be an improvement from the last chapter I wrote. And I'm still not giving this story up, I am just reorganizing the plot and character details.**


	2. Meeting the two

**IMPORTANT AN:** **You will notice a huge or small changes from now on in the chapters since I didn't like the way the story was going on. And furthermore, I will be using various G1 characters as a replacement for most of the cybertronians here since I prefer their style rather than the Prime one. But don't think I don't like them, it's just that I always see Starscream as a smirking evil red and white jet rather than a gray one. Plus, I will be introducing multiple G1 characters into the story such as Skywarp, Thundercracker, the constructicons and much more as I see fit. Because there is barely any decepticons in the Prime Universe unlike G1 which I have a hard time tracking which is which.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my OC. None of my works may be posted anyone else's work. You have no permission to use my ideas unless you ask me first.**

 **Extra AN: Found this chapter a bit too short for my liking, so I decided to lengthen it.**

 **Chapter 3**

Katrina cried out in surprise when she was carelessly placed down to the table. She glared at her captor angrily, did he not know the word 'gentle' meant? She looked around at her new surroundings that were built similarly with the command center. It was a small room, with only one console embedded into the wall, revealing the 3D map of the Earth.

While Katrina was busy inspecting the new area, Knockout was waiting patiently for the twin's arrival so he could get rid of the human. Like always, the two were late for schedule, Soundwave needed a firmer rein of his symbiotes.

Much to his relief, he heard the tell-tales of two 'bots arguing in the distance that could only belong to a certain pair of cybertronians. The door opened revealing two cassetticons arguing with each other. Knockout cleared his vocal processor to get the two's attention, they instantly stopped their small argument and looked up at Knockout.

"Hey! If it isn't our favorite medic!" The red one chirped happily to him. "How are you doing Knock-bot?" The blue one stated.

"Would be better if a certain pair of slagheads didn't mess up my finish with your so-called 'prank'" Knockout replied back to them.

The two acted like they had been hurt by his words. "Ouch, that really hurt doc," the red one said, putting a hand on his chest.

Knockout rolled his optics and leaned back on the table. He had more important things to deal with than waste his time with them. Things concerning with his paint job for example.

"I'll be leaving the human to your custody then, and make sure you don't lose it, you have no idea how hard is to find another human without them shrieking all about in your interior," Knockout said, he walked off and out of the room, leaving the three by their own.

Knockout exited the room and made way to his medic bay. Thank Primus that he was no longer taking care of that human. On his way, he passed Soundwave who was going the opposite direction, most likely to fetch the human.

"Soundwave!" he said merrily to him. Soundwave halted when he heard his name spoken and turned around to face the source. "Going to fetch the human, are you?" Knockout asked, Starscream most likely had already informed him of the new order after Knockout had changed Starscream's mind to talk him out of him looking after the human. Already he had his servos full with his work, not to mention the constant complaints from Hook of how he was welding a cut closed like a sparkling. He had no time to look after any humans, furthermore, he found them repulsive of their anatomy which constantly leaked numerous fluids every day.

Soundwave nodded at Knockout's question and readied himself to continue walking to his destination. "I'd be careful if I were you, it may not seem much, but that human is agile from all the previous humans, both head, and body." With that, Knockout continued his way.

What he said was true. After all, the human was beating him in the race which he would not admit it to anyone. He had a difficulty of trying to swerve it's car off the road after it kept of dodging all of his hits, almost resulting him crashing. But years of experience had been his advantage over the human after he had hit the edge of the other car that sent it crashing. Even after crashing the vehicle, the meat bag continued to dodge his servo after attempting to catch it. Jumping all about and avoiding him. After a while, he finally caught the human after it had tripped and quickly transformed, trapping the human with his seatbelts.

That human had caused too much trouble already for them. The upside of all of this was that it hadn't been afraid like the previous ones, it was rather curious of it's surroundings than screaming its fragging head off. Ugh, one of the factors in humans he hated the most was their shrieks. How could something so small produce a sound that high in level?

Knockout shook his head, it wasn't now his responsibility to take care of the human now, that honor now had now befallen on Soundwave.

Katrina would be the first human ever to be in a staring competition with alien robots. The twins earlier had lost their constant chatter after Knockout had left. They somehow climbed up the table and now was looking at her curiously, just as she was looking at them. Twins, she thought as they looked somehow similar to each other despite the different colors and some changes in the model of each other. The three of them were sitting down crossed-cross, barely moving a millimeter before the slenderman-like robot came in the human.

The twins shot up like a bullet and hurried down to him. "Soundwave! What took ya so long?" the red one asked him, already off the table. Katrina had retained that small bit of information. Soundwave uh? A fitting name for a robot like him. Now she had yet to discover the names of the two robots twins.

Soundwave didn't reply to the red one's question and took a hold of the jar's handle and carried her up. Katrina stumbled from the new motion and fell straight on her butt. Soundwave than walked out from the room with the two smaller robots following him from behind.

They walked for some time before they came across a door. The door didn't open automatically like the other ones did and Soundwave had to type in a code on a panel by the side of the door before they continued. Katrina looked at Soundwave's had intensely when he typed in the code, memorizing. The door opened and revealed a room which identified much like a bedroom. The place had shelves with barely any accessories on them, a table with a chair, another console and a small metal bed by the corner. Soundwave didn't look like that he was much for decorating his personal room.

He then pursued to walk towards the table and place Katrina on the table. He needed the human to stay put for a while due to his work not be completed. Normally Soundwave would assign one of his cassettes to look after the human but, all of them had important duties that would be needed to be attended to. Informing the twin cassettes their new duties, they both groaned and walked out of the room towards their ordered destination. Soundwave gave one last look at the human, rethinking his motives. He couldn't trust himself to leave the human alone, Knockout had informed him of the human was a troublesome thing already. But after a long thought, he decided to go with his original plan. What could possibly go wrong by just leaving the human alone only for a moment? Only if he knew how Katrina and alone was a recipe for disaster.

Katrina was bored, extremely bored.

She had been left alone for some time after Soundwave had left her alone in the room. She had absolutely had nothing to do. She couldn't tell how much time had passed due to her watch was ripped off of her wrist when she had crashed her car. Maybe this was the perfect opportunity to formulate an escape plan?

Katrina stood up and put her hand on the glass wall, thinking hard to get her out of her prison. Think Katrina think! Bingo! She thought as a light bulb appeared on her head. It wasn't one of her best ideas but, an idea was an idea.

Today, she was going to imitate a hamster!


	3. Appointment With The Doctor

**IMPORTANT AN: You will notice huge or small changes from now on in the chapters since I didn't like the way the story was going on. And furthermore, I will be using** **various G1 characters as a replacement for most of the cybertronians here since I prefer their style rather than the Prime one. But don't think I don't like them, it's just that I always see Starscream as a smirking evil red and white jet rather than a grey one. Plus, I will be introducing multiple G1 characters into the story such as Skywarp, Thundercracker, the constructicons and much more as I see fit. Because there is barely any Decepticons in the Prime Universe, unlike G1 which I have a hard time tracking which is which.**

 **Extra AN: Yeah, you can see how many changes that happened in this chapter. I hope this is an improvement from the last version. Plus as you can see I started with Katrina point of view before it just kind of changed into third person's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my OC. None of my works may be posted anywhere else. You will have no permission to use my ideas unless you ask me first.**

Ok, here was my amazing escape plan! I was going to tip the jar horizontal and start rolling around the table like a hamster in a ball. Sounds easy, right? News flash! It isn't.

The first part of my plan was easy, I just rammed myself towards the glass and the jar tipped over. It landed with a heavy "clunk" and me bruising my head. After rolling around in pain while nursing my forehead, I checked out my new position. My head was bumping into the glass if I straightened myself, so I was stuck with crouching. I rubbed my hands together and stared at my second part of my plan. Pushing myself around the table.

On a count of three, I was going to start pushing. One, I went to the other side of the glass wall. Two, I leaned back, so my spine was touching the glass. And Three! I dashed myself towards the wall. The jar started rolling forward, gravity stopped for a minute and I was sitting upside down before it worked again. I fell splat to the glass wall, almost breaking my nose.

Groaning in pain, I glared at the jar who was the cause of my pain. Making a small vow to god that I would never laugh when hamsters fell off their spinning wheel. I checked my process of me rolling.

I was right at the edge of the table.

Forgetting about the pain, my body went still. Crap! Why didn't I check which way I was going to roll? My oldest brother always told me that my carelessness was going to be the end of me. I crouched up slowly as I could and started moving to the other side in hopes of pushing myself back to the safe zone. But, Lady Luck was on her shark week and wanted me to suffer since I slipped on the smooth glass of the jar and sent me tumbling down. Resulting the jar to fall down.

I screamed all the way down, I was surprised that the glass didn't shatter because of it. My eyes were closed as I curled up my body and braced for the impact.

CRASH!

I didn't know for how long I was unconscious, but when I woke up, I was coughing up blood. My body was in agony from the pain. Small shrapnel of glass was pierced everywhere into my body. I lay a couple of moments like that, waiting for the pain to lessen, but after a while of seeing no improvement, I forced myself up.

My eyes were still groggy from the impact, I was covered with some liquid too. Touching it with my fingers, I saw it was blood.

My blood to be precise.

My clothes were torn from the shrapnel and were mostly leaking small blotches of blood. I think I broke a rib or two and something was defiantly out of place. However, the worst part out of all was the scratch on my cheek! I prayed for it to be healed without a scar or else how was I going woo ladies?

The jar itself was laid shattered around me. The ceiling of the jar was only a few meters away from me. If it were a bit closer, it would've squashed me like a bug.

My head felt drowsy, I leaned back to the fall closing my eyes. Feeling tired, I just wanted to sleep. Pondering what would my brothers were to say if they saw me like this.

I guess they would tease me about my 'shattered' state. I let out a husky laugh, coughing up a bit more blood in the process. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard a noise. Forcing my eyes open, I saw Soundwave. He stood there emotionlessly, looking down at me.

Giving a small smirk towards him, I gave him a weak wave. "Hey there," I said before losing consciousness.

Soundwave was walking towards the med bay at a rapid pace with the small injured human in his servos. Vehicons and erdicons alike, stepped out of his way as he went. The human's vital fluids were leaking through his servos and Soundwave forced himself not to cringe in disgust. This human was getting to be more trouble than it was worth.

The human wasn't moving, which concerned him. He would've thought that it was dead but from his scans, it showed that its spark was still beating. He pinged Knockout alerting him that the human was injured and required medical assistance. Normally, he would be the one to fix anything that belonged to him. But he had very little knowledge about the primary race on this planet as it uninterested him. Knockout, on the other hand, had more info on the planet and the humans, mostly because of his enthusiasm for experimenting on organic life forms.

Pressing the button that opened the door that led into the medical wing. Soundwave stepped in and searched for Knockout. He located him on the operation table, busy reading a datapad. Soundwave walked closer to him and waited for his appearance noted.

Knockout looked up from the datapad and smirked, "Ah, Soundwave! What a pleasant surprise!" Soundwave didn't understand how he was surprised, didn't he read his message earlier?

"So you have a fleshy problem, hmm? And came for the flashiest 'bot in town!" Knockout laid the datapad beside him and clapped his servos together.

"Let's see how bad it is, shall we?"

Soundwave opened his palms that were hiding Katrina and lifted them up towards Knockout.

Knockout furrowed his optical ridge together as he analysed the human's damage. Scanning the human with his arm, he looked back at Soundwave.

"What the frag did you do to it? Drop it?" He shouted at him annoyed, mostly because how much work he had to do than the human's welfare. When he had heard that the human was injured, he would've thought that it broke one bone or two, but this?

Soundwave activated his visor that accessed the security camera's to rewind what happened. But Knockout just waved him off, "I don't care how it happened, just give it here," Knockout grabbed the human out of Soundwave's servos roughly but not enough to cause further damage.

Knockout turned around and put the human on a small operation table meant for minicons. He started scanning the human again but this time more thoroughly but stopped halfway as he felt a pair of optics watching him. Turning around he saw Soundwave standing there watching him like a hawk. He sighed, "Soundwave, I need you to leave the medical bay, I am performing a very delicate surgery here,"

Soundwave made no intention of moving as he stood there watching Soundwave. Typical Soundwave thought Knockout. "Soundwave, I am not going to repeat this again. I need you to exit the medical bay as I need my full concentration on my patient. We don't want any, accidents happing now do we?"

Soundwave stood there a few moments longer, debating in his processor of Knockout's words before finally giving in. He started to leave the room but just before he left, he turned around to Knockout and pointed towards the upper corner of the room. Knockout looked at what Soundwave was gesturing and saw that it was a camera situated there.

It was Soundwave's way of telling him that he was always watching. He glanced back at Soundwave and saw that he was already gone. Knocked turned back to the operating table and resumed his scan on the human. That mech always gave him and other cybertronians the creeps. The scanner pinged, alerting him that the scan was complete. Knockout pondered what to do as he analysed the data. Maybe he could use that serum back from when they were restocking at Pova in the Redan Quadrant. Povians and humans anatomy systems were similar enough to not cause excessive damage if their medication was wrong. He should know this as he invented the serum himself for the Povian race as a form of peace offering back when the Senate was still standing the Golden Age and wanted to make contact with the planet. The serum was merely a boost for the healing of the damages of an organic life form. Identical to nanites found in cybertronians but more effective.

Knockout took out the serum from his subspace and readied it for the fleshling. Carefully he lifting up the arm of the human, he rolled up the sleeve of the human and injected the green booster into the vein of it. All while trying his hardest not to cringe as he felt the meatbag's life fluid smear onto his digits. He despised any organic form in every way. They just leaked too many fluids through the millions of pores, unlike his race. After injecting it, he withdrew the empty needle and disposed of it by throwing it into the nearest waste disposal. Knockout gave his servos a look of disgust, making his mind up for a short visit to the decontamination racks. As he was about to leave the room, he checked one last time on the human to make sure that it was still lying there. His scans indicated that the human wouldn't be up for another joor. But just in case, he put the human in a small glass container to make sure that it wasn't going to try to escape.

Katrina woke up feeling unusually well rested, other than a sore spine, she felt like she could take over the world with the buzz that was going on in her body. She stretched up, cracking her spine and loosening her muscles before taking in her surroundings. The first thing she noted was that she wasn't in the room she was usually was, small tables and various sharp tools were aligned everywhere. She was not in her jar but rather confined in a small glass container. What the hell happened to her? She briefly remembered something about rolling like a hamster… Oh, yeah…

It must be a miracle for her to be even alive! But with miracles, that was a daily thing for Kat.

But, inspecting her body, she found no traces of her previous injuries or even a small scar. Yes! She still had a chance of getting married! Though some part of her was still confused, how did she heal this fast? She was no doctor, but even she knew that a broken bone would take months to heal or more since her healing capabilities sucked. And she should know that as she went on that healing trip many times before. Blame it on her friends dares since they were the ones who told her to use a table as a sleigh to go a flight of stairs and right outside the school and into the pole. Yup, none of that was her fault.

But, she still needed to escape. She put her hands on the glass and knocked it. It seemed pretty tough for it to be shattered easily and strength was not on her abilities list. Pushing it was crossed out of the list, there was a chance that the robot who healed her may not do it again due to his annoyance. She looked up and saw that there was no lid this time in her prison. Maybe she could climb her way out of here? She walked backwards and readied herself to climb up the walls like a ninja. Running fast, she jumped and tried to reach for the upper edge of the glass but her foot slipped on the smooth wall. Losing her ninja, she fell down on her butt.

Rubbing her sore bottom, she sighed as she stared up at the upper edge of the container. That wasn't going to work unless she magically turned into Naruto and shadow clone jitzued her way out of here. Regaining her stance again, she pondered what to do. Her only chances of escaping were pushing the container again. She sighed, why did God hate her so much?

After a while of pushing and ramming herself into the glass wall, she noticed that the glass box wouldn't budge. She even tried climbing up again, but no avail she fell down again. Katrina let out a frustrated scream when she fell again the fifth time.

"Trying to escape now, are we?" a voice said in front of her. Katrina looked up and saw that it was the robot that caused all her problems, Knockout.

Knockout shook his head, "And this is how you repay us after I so generously fixed your wounds?" He leaned down far enough so he would be facing her face to face.

Katrina rolled her eyes, putting a hand on her hips, "Wouldn't be trying to escape if a certain red robot didn't kidnap me," and gave him the finger.

Knockout who clearly understood what that gesture meant got angry. "Why you little!" he said as his servo tried to catch her and show the mistake of her actions. Katrina, who was ready for this type of response jumped up and landed on top of his servo and preceded to climb up his arm and to his shoulder. Knockout was surprised by her actions and tried to get the human off him without squishing it.

"Get off me you vermin!" Knockout screamed, swiping a servo to his back, attempting to catch the little glitch. "With pleasure," Katrina responded quirkily and began to climb down to the floor and made a run for it. Where the hell was the exit! She heard heavy footsteps behind her, turning her head around she saw Knockout who had begun to chase her. Crap!

She needed to make a plan and fast! Katrina saw the door and headed towards it with Knockout getting closer to her every second. But how was she going to open it? That part of the problem hadn't crossed her mind until now. As if God saw her problem and decided to help humanity for once in his life, the door opened and Soundwave stood in front of her. Soundwave who was surprised at seeing the human run towards him before going between his legs. He didn't see Knockout until it was too late, Knockout crashed into Soundwave and both tumbled down to the floor.

"Haha! Adios suckers!" she said running to her freedom.

While Katrina was out of that room unscathed. Her mind made a little victory dance when she saw the two robots behind her fall to the ground. All she had to do now was find the exit and escape this place and go home. But all of her future plans were crossed out when she was suddenly snatched up from her shoulders by two claws that pierced through her skin. Katrina yelped when her feet left the ground rather too quickly and now was flying around the room. Looking up to identify her kidnapper, she saw a robotic bird. What the hell?

She was taken to Soundwave who had gotten up and was waiting for Lazerbeak's arrival. The human had escaped again, if not for his cassette, they would've spent joors to tracking the human down in the ship, again. Soundwave sent a pulse of approval to Lazerbeak who gawked happily at him as he then dropped the human on his servo.

"That slagging glitch! You're going to be a red blotch when I'm done with you" Knockout threatened it, his servo transformed into a saw that was whirring. He advanced towards the human who cowered away from him as far as it could go on the small space on his servo. "Not so audacious now, aren't you" Knockout growled at the trapped human.

Soundwave, seeing this situation that could lead to the human's offlining and the loss of his servo, he backed away from the angry doctor. "Knockout: desist" he commanded the medic who was still attempting saw the human in half. "But it was-", "Knockout: desist" Soundwave repeated again, this time putting more force. Knockout saw his situation outranked, he grumbled quietly before transforming his saw back to his servo again. "You won't be so lucky next time human, I promise you that."

"Knockout: State of human?" Soundwave asked him changing the subject as well as making sure that the human was healthy enough to be taken back to his quarters and this time leaving it with better security and safety.

"The human is as healthy as a scraplet if you haven't seen its energy to escape earlier before," Knockout stated angrily for he could not have revenge on the small fleshbag, for now, it was under Soundwave's protection. Soundwave nodded his thanks before heading back to his quarters.


	4. Soundwave the Poker

I huffed in annoyance as Soundwave placed me back on the wretched table. Flipping him the finger, I laid down on the hard metal table on my side, so my back was facing him and closed my eyes.

Poke...

I had no energy to deal with this, so I just ignored him. I was too hungry and thirsty also urgently needed a bath and a fresh change of clothes too.

Poke...

I rolled to my backed and peeked one eye open to see what he was doing. He was sitting on a... What I think is a giant metal chair, his one arm propped on top the table and with the other poking me.

He titled his head a bit to the left when he caught me staring at him through my one eye. For some reason, it looked cute. My stomach growled and startled Soundwave a bit, making me giggle. Who knew? Giant alien robots get startled by tummy growls.

He leaned in closer and poked me in the stomach carefully before looking at me, most probably waiting for me to explain that bear growl I just had.

"It saying that it's dinner time" I mumbled just audible enough for him to hear it. Soundwave just stared at me blankly. Huffing, "You know, in need of power or refueling" I explained, waving my hands tiredly in the air. I had no idea how these robots got refueled, and I didn't care. I just wanted a bar of chocolate.

His head perked up in recognition as he understood what I had meant. He quickly got up and went somewhere as I couldn't see him because I was laying down. He came back moments later with a blue glowing cube.

The hell?

Putting it down next to me with a small thump, he sat down and waited to see what I would do. I sat up and stared at the blue cube that was apparently blue liquid in a transparent cube cup. Now I knew what that empty cube was laying on the desk.

Standing up, I came closer to the cube. Was Soundwave waiting for me to eat or drink that? As far as I knew, we humans did not drink blue glowing things that had a high chance of being radioactive.

'So the robots drink radioactive blue liquid for dinner' I thought. What a surprise...

Soundwave was just waiting patiently for me to drink this as he poked me in the back, making me stumble a bit closer to the cube. "Umm... I am pretty sure that humans don't drink these things" I implied at him as I went a good distance away from the cube.

As much as I was curious how the blue glowing liquid would taste like (for some reason I think fizzy blueberries), I didn't know how it could affect me. And I did not want to find out too.

Told you, I may be curious, but I am not suicidal!

-Soundwave's Pov-

I frowned under my visor as the human didn't accept to drink the Energon that I had presented her. Had she not seen her status levels, indicating that she was in the urgent need of refueling? I poked her on her back, making her closer to the cube to show her that she needed to drink it.

"Umm... I am pretty sure that humans don't drink these things "she told me as she took a few steps back away from the Energon cube. Pointing out that she wouldn't drink it.

I blinked in surprise before searching on the 'Internet' to see why they couldn't drink it as it was a good refueling source of energy. I knew some species that used Energon as a refuel even though they didn't have to. But most of them were metallic like us.

After quickly doing a quick research on the humans and their refueling ways, I had found out that humans should stay away from Energon as it burned their skin when in contact and let alone drinking it.

Ok, no Energon near humans. As I found out, it could poison them in many painful ways. And I didn't want to give up on this just human yet.

Their type of refueling sources was, actually kind of interesting as it was sorted in a variety of categories. One of the most famous type of food (that's what the humans call their fuel) was chocolate and a bit disturbing as it had a similar color of their waste substance.

I scanned the human again to see what she needed to regain her normal status. She has been in need of a variety of proteins as well as fat too. And an urgent need of H2O which was called water.

I commed Lord Starscream to ask to get resources for the human. As I needed a few drones to get the items as I couldn't leave the base yet due to my presence required on the Nemesis. He replied with a short yes and went quickly back to his work. I still wonder why he wanted a human on board the Nemesis.

If Lord Megatron were here, he would've found a more efficient way to learn about the planet that we reside on instead of capturing a human.

Looking back at the human, I got distressed a bit as she went back to recharge. I knew that it wasn't a good sign for a human to recharge this much. Seeing her uncomfortable position on the table and thought about it.

Finding more information on the human, I discovered that the human needed a berth that was made of soft materials as well as a shower rack. The need of a soft berth would explain her uncomfortable position as it strained some of her muscles. It was going to give her an irritating feeling in her body when she woke up.

Sending a command to a group of drones to receive the needed items, I opened a ground bridge for them once they were in the state of leaving. After, my attention swept back to the small human.

Coming closer, I poked the human again slowly as I tried not to disturb her from her sleep. I was quite surprised when the human stated that she was a girl. Her form looked a lot like a male organic.

I didn't know if we were to keep it as Starscream stated that Knockout had to capture a male organic, not a female one. But I couldn't blame him, from a distance she looked like a mech. But as you inspect her form more carefully, you could see the femme resemblance on her. Especially her faceplate and her optics.

I doubt as we would dispose of her as she was the first of the humans that we previously had captured that didn't go around screaming its audio receptors out. It was considerably annoying but quickly got exterminated as we saw no negotiation between us.

But back to the human.

Her helm which had black stuff and was apparently called hair was black with electric blue highlights that resembled her optics. Her armor was all soft but a bit stronger than her proto-plate and I got confused why they wear such a weak thing that could barely protect them.

She shifted a bit, making me freeze all over afraid that I would wake her up. After she had stopped, I touched her hair curiously, but barely could feel anything as it was too small and short.

Disturbed by my finger, she curled around trying to put a distance away from my finger. I had to admit, for her species she was quite cute.

I quickly brushed that thought away and checked if I had any viruses or glitches in my processor as I blocked that thought. What the pit was I thinking! She was just a mere human!

Fortunately, I got a ping of a message from the drones, indicating that they had the resources that I told them to collect. Along with other things that human had needed that the drones thought the human would need it. Making me forget the thought I had earlier.

Ordering them to bring the supplies, I cleared the table of the datapads, empty and the full cubes of Energon. Just as I was putting the empty cube to the waste vault, I saw my armor cleaner that resembled a human sponge on the floor, near to the table.

I frowned a bit as I pondered why it was on the ground and not located on the table. Suddenly the answer clicked in my helm. The human most probably used the sponge as a landing mat as she jumped down to the floor. I was wondering a bit as I was surprised to see the human on the floor as I entered the room.

The table was too high for her to jump down as it would result in several injuries and most of them severe. I didn't think about it much until now. Casting a look at the human, it was certainly a bit smarter than the rest of its kind.

But nowhere near as the cybertronians of course.

Returning my attention back to clearing the table, I got the several datapads and organized them neatly on a shelf nearby. Grabbing the full Energon cube, I decided to drink it as my fuel percent was low. Rising my visor a little so that it only showed my lip plate, I swallowed the liquid.

But the knock on my door that leads into my personal berthroom as well as my working place disturbed me. I quickly slid the visor on so it didn't show a millimeter of my faceplate, I entered the button that opens my door.

Along the front of my door, five drones stood there with two of them carrying multiple boxes which I assumed that it contains the supplies I told them to collect. They were standing blankly there, waiting for further commands.

"Commander Soundwave? We have the supplies as you asked without getting noticed" a drone asked which carried some of the boxes and lifted the pile up a bit to show to me.

I pointed to the direction of the now empty table that had the recharging human on top.

"Place them on the table" I ordered them by using different recordings of bots. The nodded silently, and the two who were carrying the boxes went quietly in the direction and placed them silently on top of the table. After they had left, I closed the door and went back to the table.

I organized the boxed, so they now lay in a horizontal row, I got a little inquisitive and opened one of the boxes carefully. It contained cans of, what I can guess is human food. I lifted one of them up and scrutinized it. It turned out to contain a fruit that was called a 'mango.' It was cut into small parts and was soaked in another type of liquid that was used as the liquid medium called syrup.

Putting the can down back to its original place and turned my attention to the human. Poking her side only hard enough for her to stir up from her recharge. She groggily woke, annoyed as she gives a little glare while rubbing her optics, trying to get rid of the sleepiness.

I picked her up before she could say anything and placed her in front of the boxes. She tilted her head a little confused at me before going to one the boxes and opening it. Her optics glinted in excitement, giving a small smile as she observed the food in there.

Quickly going to another box, she opened it and saw that it contained bottles of what I can predict was water. Grabbing one quickly, she opened the cap and drowned it a bit slowly as she somehow knew that downing it would give her a feeble reaction.

When she was down, she went back to the box which consisted of the food. Going through them a bit before grabbing one rectangle packet which I didn't know what it composed of, she opened it and put the strange item in her mouth.

"Thank you," she said not taking her eyes of the packet as she continued stuffing her face. I got a bit startled by the instant voice. But quickly disguised it and nodded to her direction. Looking up, she gave me a little smile.


	5. Hair pulling is bad!

_**Guess who updated!**_

Finally! Food! For a minute I thought I was going to starve to death here. I was sitting down and savoring the blue packet of Doritos right now I had in my hand. With my back leaning against the cluster of boxes, I looked up at Soundwave and shouted a short thank you to him. I was pretty sure that he was the one that got me all of these boxes of food. Soundwave just stared at me without response.

Grabbing the opened bottle of water I had next to me, I downed the remaining water. Who knew that a bottle of warm water in a plastic water could be so refreshing? Crumbling the packet of now bare chips packet, I set it down next to the other trash from the previous meals I had.

Oh man, that felt a lot better. Suddenly I was grabbed by the cape of my hoodie and raised to the sky. I clutched hard into my hoodie so it wouldn't come off of me and let me fall to the floor. I was then put down back to the table in front of Soundwave. I looked up at Soundwave and waited for something to happen since there would be a reason why he had put me here.

Nothing, Soundwave just stared at me without any motion. Someone should seriously teach him how to use emotions as he lacked it. I sat down cross-legged because I saw no use in standing up and looked at Soundwave.

Silence...

Moments pass, and we are in this staring competition, which I was clearly was going to lose since I didn't like sitting down in one place for a while. "Hello, there!" I waved at him trying to make him show any emotion. "So, how was your day?" I asked him trying to keep a cheerful voice but failing since we had a very awkward atmosphere right now.

I waited a few moments to see if he would show any response to my question, but as you know, there was none. Yeah, I had no idea how to start a conversation with a giant alien robot that had a very similar appearance to Slender Man. Oh well...

I sighed, with a hand going through my hair. I lay down on the table and looked at the ceiling. Who knew that getting captured by aliens could get so boring.

Suddenly, two metal fingers were towering above me, making me freeze all over. They went close to my head and hovered there for a while before clutching a few strands of my hair. I lay motionless to see what he would do. Then all of a sudden he yanked it up.

I gave a yelp of pain as I tried to take the fingers hold off my hair as he was yanking up. I was a few feet in the air when Soundwave quickly dropped me after hearing me yelp. I fell on bum a little hard (another bruise) and rubbed the abused spot on my head. Ouch, that hurt!

"Firstly!" I said, pointing a finger to the air in Soundwaves direction with my head down. "You do not pull someone's hair like that!" I said and sent a scowled look at his direction. Soundwave tilted his helm and poked me in the head curiously. I groaned mentally, what did I do in this world so bad that I had to be stuck with a robot that liked to poke me in the head!

Soundwave tugged a few strands of my head again playfully without pulling too harsh this time. I narrowed my eyes at him before an idea sprouted in my head. I stood up and came towards him. Soundwave looked at me strangely as he thought what was I going to do.

I came next to his arm that was on top of the table, then climbing on top of it and made my way towards his shoulder. Sometimes I almost slipped, but I quickly gripped on his metal...skin...? Either way, I reached to his shoulder and found a place to stand probably.

All this time, Soundwave looked at me without any hesitation to move. Once I was on his shoulder, Soundwave moved his head towards me and waited what I would do. I smiled evilly as I advanced to my next plan.

Did I pulled up a sword from the secret pocket I had all along and sliced the dragon that was advancing from behind. Then sprouted my dragonfly wings and flew up and destroyed every evil mankind and save the day?

Nope, I poked Soundwave in the screen face he wore. Yes! Revenge is finally mine, muhaha! But, Soundwave did a something that I would not expect from him. He poked me back. I felt the Poke of Wars coming along the way as I poked him again.

Thus Poke War 1 had started.

-Time Skip-

We poked each other in the faces for some time before we were (rudely) interrupted by the knock on the door. I felt sad as Soundwave took me off his shoulder at put me back on the table, ending our poking battle. He went to the door after he had put me down and opened the door. I went to the edge of the table that was closest to the door to see who had come. There, down on the floor stood two small blurry figures. I squinted my eyes to identify who had come.

It was those twin baby robots from earlier! Well, I think they were babies or at least children because have you not seen their sizes? Their height was just taller than an adult human! And compared to the other bots of their species, they were in the small category like me.

"Hey, boss! We finished the tasks ya assigned us to do!" The red blurry figure said.

"Do ya need us to do anythin' else?" The blue one asked Soundwave, waiting for further commands.

Soundwave shook his head in negative and pointed the finger at me. The twin robots now noticed me and came closer to the table. They were now at the foot of the table, and I was above them. Soundwave picked them up and put them on the table next to me and then went back to his metal chair, waiting to see what would happen. Yeah, I felt like a lab rat at that moment.

I stared at the twins in curiosity before looking at Soundwave. They had a bond with each other that's for certain. Wait! Could Soundwave be their father? But then why did the twins call him boss not father and where was the mother? I shook my head, clearing the thoughts I had earlier. Why was I even trying to figure that out now?

The twins were still staring at me before the red one spoke up, "Hey, wasn't that the fleshy from earlier?" he asked the blue with his finger pointing at me. Fleshy? How rude!

"Yeah, the one that was apparently a femme!" the blue responded back to him.

Oh! So they did have female robots around here! Since the term femme most probably meant 'female.' Yikes with that conversation I had with Knock Knock.

...

That was what I think the worse nickname I had thought in my life.

...

Knock Knock...

Yeah, big nope.

Either way, the blue one came closer to me and bent down a bit so he can come to my height level. Even though they may be the shortest robots around here, they still out heightened me with a few feet. Curse my shortness around these robots!

The blue one stared at me for a moment before poking me in the head.

"Do you talk or are ya mute?" he asked me.

At that moment I decided that I didn't like them.

I blew the hair that was covering my eyes off to the side and crossed my arms. "Did someone step on you or were you born as a midget?" I asked them with a sly smirk on my face. The blue one stared at me confused for a moment before looking back at the red one.

"Ooooh, Frenzy! This one talks back without screaming its head off! For once, that mech Knockout did a good job." he said to the robot who was apparently named 'Frenzy.'

I furrowed my eyebrows, was I not the first human in this alien base? If I wasn't, why didn't see them? Or, did they kill them? But my thoughts were abruptly stopped as Frenzy came next and leaned down my height like the blue one. He poked me in the stomach and caught the end on my hoodie between his fingers. I shifted a bit uncomfortably on my feet since it was a little strange having two robots examine me.

"How can this piece of armor protect you, it's so weak," Frenzy asked me, tugging the fabric. I snatched off the place he was holding and went back a few steps away from them since I like a thing called 'personal space.'

"Firstly!" I said with my hands over my chest again, "This is not armor, it is a thing in this world called 'clothes'!" I demonstrated to them, tugging my hoodie to the side a bit. "And who the hell are you and what is this place?" I asked them with my hands waving in the air.

I was now rested, full and hydrated and now really curious where the hell was I. Since I was a bit concerned about asking the bigger robots and they had a high chance of just ignoring me. Soundwave didn't like talking much. I don't even think he even talks. I also find asking the twin robots a bit safer too, because they were way tiny and looked less threatening.

Both of the bots went back to their original height, and the blue one was the one who answered me. "Well fret not human, you are aboard the Nemesis, a flying ship in the sky that is owned by the Decepticons and lead by our 'glorious' leader Starscream and we need your help explaining the functions of this world since we are new here. Enough explanation for you?" he asked me.

It took me a few moments to down that information in, but I now had new questions that had sprouted in my mind. But first, we were on a flying ship! Then my chances of escaping this place went to a slim to none. Damn you ship! And what the fudge was the Decepticons and why did they need my help explaining things in this world. They were advanced alien robots for god sake! Can't they use the stupid internet?!

"Wait! Let me get this straight. You guys need MY help to help you explain things in this world?" I asked them. They both looked at each other for a moment before staring at me and nodded simultaneously. I felt like facepalming then. "You guys know there is a thing in this world called the 'internet,' right?" They nodded in affirmation.

"So why aren't you using that to help you? It would do, a way better job than me since the internet contains almost everything about this world?" I asked them pointing the finger at me.

"Eh, don't ask us. 'Lord' Starscream orders" Frenzy said as he sat on the floor with the blue one doing the same. I guess Starscream must be an idiotic leader. Almost felt sorry for the people who were under his command. I took a peek at Soundwave to see what was he doing since he was so silent. Surprisingly, he was still watching us talk and hadn't moved an inch since he sat down. Or he may be sleeping...

"So, who are you guys?" I asked them sitting down too with them. I knew who the red one was, but I still didn't know the name of the blue one. But now I think he is purple and not blue. I couldn't tell.

"I'm Frenzy, and this scraphead is my twin, Rumble" He answered me and punched the shoulder of his twin.

Rumble turned to Frenzy in a fury "Scraphead!? The only 'Scraphead' here is you, you moron!" Then he tackled Frenzy to the floor, and they both started punching each other around. If we were in a cartoon show, there would be those 'white fight clouds' now. Soundwave suddenly stood up and picked both of them up, successfully separating them and ending the small fight they just had. I just sat there, watching them in amusement as Frenzy and Rumble still trying to swing some punches at each other in the air.

Maybe staying here for some time wasn't going to be so bad.

...

...

Did giant robots have any bathrooms?

 **Please don't forget to R/R**


	6. A Ventful Day

**I am really so sorry for updating this so late . Life has been a busy thing for me these days...**

 **Dr. Sparkeater: Yeah, I have been updating badly these days. But, I hope you like this one! (nice name by the way)**

 **wolfimus prime: Yup, I have many evil plans for Starscream. Kat is going to love annoying him. I also love the cassette twins! I was so sad when they didn't include them in the Prime universe!**

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox: *Smirks evilly* Oh she will.**

 **KittyKat25: Awww, thank you!**

 **PenArt: Don't worry, Soundwave didn't order the drones to bring multiple boxes of Doritos. Though, it would be funny if that happened XD.**

 **Yes thank you guys for enjoying this story! You guys have made my day!**

Ok! Escape Plan number 3!

I stood proudly with my hands on my hips looking at the vent entrance that was a few meters away from me. With my backpack draped over my right shoulder, I advanced.

This time, I was going to through the vents and hopefully, escape this place. I already know that I was on a flying ship so, me escaping this room would have made no difference, but the ship had landed somewhere on Earth a few moments ago. How do I know this you may or may not ask? Thanks to that big earthquake that startled us when I was sitting down.

-Earlier That Time-

Soundwave, the twin's and I were sitting down peacefully before the ship had touched down. Well to be precise, the twins were quarreling again about something in their language and Soundwave, and I was watching them in amusement. The Cybertronian language was an intriguing one. It mainly consisted clicks and whirls and some occasional beeping.

Their arguing had got a little more violent before Rumble hit Frenzy straight in the jaw. Thus, the fight had commenced.

Soundwave just watched them for a bit, maybe hopefully thinking that they would stop. I guess them fighting together was a common thing around here since Soundwave looked like he was tired of them brawling about. But, the disagreement got even more violent.

Soundwave reached his arm out again to stop the fight when he tried to pick Rumble off Frenzy who was currently trying to punch him in the abdomen. Rumble turned around and bit Soundwave's finger, which wanted to pick him off on Frenzy. Soundwave quickly withdrew his finger back on the sudden pain.

I started to giggle loudly at the sight that was happening before me. It was a bit hilarious as Soundwave again, tried to stop the small battle, but got the same response, but this time there were small dagger-like things in the twins hands. Soundwave finally got ahold of Frenzy by the arm and dragged him off Rumble. Both of the twins started to say something in their language angrily which I was pretty sure that is was some colorful curses.

Then, a rumble shook the whole ground and almost made Soundwave stumble to the floor. The ship tilted to the left a few degrees, making the items in the room slide including myself.

I shrieked loudly as my butt slide down to the edge of the table. I quickly turned around and just as I was going fall, I grabbed the metal edge and hanged on.

Holy F***!

I looked down and quickly regretted it when I saw the distance between the floor and me. My palms started to get sweaty from the force and without further ado, I heaved myself onto the table. Rolling on the table, I dragged myself a safe distance away from the edge.

I swear! This table is going to be the end of me!

I heard a loud crash, and I looked at the place where it came from. It was Rumble on the floor which apparently wasn't as lucky as me. He was shouting a string of curses that would make even the devil blush. How on Earth did they learn those types of words? My big guess was the internet.

Soundwave was using the wall for aid with Frenzy situated on his hand who started laughing when he saw Rumble tumble to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" I shouted over to Rumble who was getting up and sending occasional glares over to his brother. Rumble looked up at me from the ground. I had gone over to the edge again to see him better.

Rumble shrugged his should, "Beats me." Well, that was an unhelpful answer. I looked at Soundwave and waited for a better response. Soundwave drew near to Rumble and picked him up, then put the twins back to their original spot on the table. Soundwave glanced at me for a bit before displaying a picture of a great mechanism. I guess it was the description of the ship that we were in.

There on display, at the rear of the ship three red dots, were flaring in and out. Hmm, I assume that's the part where the engine is located so there must be a problem.

Soundwave took the twins off the table and put them on the floor, and he again displayed an image on his visor, but this time it showed different symbols that were similar to the one on the blue screen thingy earlier before. Frenzy and Rumble nodded in affirmation as they understood what those had meant symbols. Soundwave went to head out from the room before stopping abruptly.

He turned around and looked at me before taking out something from his hip. In closer inspection, it was my backpack! The poor excuse of a red toaster brought my bag with him! Yes! The only reason I was excited about finding my bag was that it contained my precious Nintendo 3DS which had my Pokemon game in it!

I stood up eagerly and headed for him. He lowered down the backpack in front of me, I quickly grabbed the silver colored bag and opened it to check if everything was in place. To my luck, it was!

All of a sudden, Soundwave picked me up by the cape of my hoodie. I quickly pressed my backpack to my chest and waited where he would put me. To my surprise, he put me on the floor. With that, he headed out of the room with the twins following him. Just as the twins were about to leave the room, they both waved goodbye at me and just after that, the door had shut back and taking them out of my sight.

I blinked in confusion before snapping out of my state. Looking around at the area I was in, and I gave a jump of joy. Finally, I was on the floor and off that dreadful table. Soundwave must've noticed that every time he left the room, I somehow always found a way to get to the ground. Now, he just placed me on the floor to save me all that trouble.

...

How thoughtful of him!

Either way, I now had my chance to escape this ship without needing to go skydiving! Thank you to the person who messed up a part of the engine and made it crashing down to Earth and endangered the members of the crew and may have exposed your species hidden profile to the world, and now different governments may start to attack you! You will always be remembered!

I scouted the room to see if there was any way to escape this area. The door was out of the question since Soundwave had put some password that was undoubtedly impossible for me to crack it since I barely can read a Python program.

After a half an hour of seeking a way out, I took a rest on the floor and drank some water. I had a bottle of water in my backpack already, luckily or I had to find a way back to the table.

And hell no I wasn't going to do that! It's already in pain in the ass to get down, and I don't want to even imagine climbing that thing!

I was now stationed at the leg of the table with my back against it. I stared at my backpack blanking for a moment thinking what should I do, and then a light bulb flickered on top of my head! I quickly reached forward to my bag and opened the zipper. There, I took my treasured Nintendo out and opened Pokemon.

Oh Pokemon, what would I do without you!

But just as I got the game console out, something had caught the of attention of my eye. There, in front of me stood a metal bed-like shape and underneath it stood what I consider is a vent gate.

Yes! Thank you, Nintendo! You are my lucky charm!

Putting back the items I had taken out of my bag, I quickly headed underneath the bed and towards the vent gate. There were some screws stopped anyone taking the vent lid off to my displeasure. In anger, I kicked the metal cover that resulted in a burst of pain in my foot. I started saying the colorful word while hopping around like a mad-man with my injured foot in my hand.

To my luck, the lid began to slide down a bit. Letting go of my leg as the pain ebbed away slowly, I checked the screws that were holding the vent cover in place. They weren't tightened inside the hole as they look. Grabbing one, I tried twisting it and yanking it out. The screw came out a sudden, making plunge to the floor on my butt.

Ouch! That hurt!

I inspected the screw that was in my hand, and its head was slightly bigger than a soccer ball with the same color as the walls, gray.

I started to despise that color...

Letting the screw drop to the floor, I began to take the second one out. After some struggling since that screw was a tad bit tighter than the other one, I finally managed to take it out. I didn't need to take the other one out since I could pull the lid towards me and there would be enough space for me the to slip in.

Throwing the other screw to the floor, I briskly took the lowermost part of the lid and tugged it against me. The metal came slowly onward. Holding it in that position, I swiftly threw my bag underneath the opening. Hearing my bag falling to the vent floor with a 'thump,' I proceeded to get myself to the other side.

With a bit of difficulty, I managed to get myself inside the vent and almost crushing my leg from the lid when it accidentally slipped from my fingers.

Yikes! That was a close one! I didn't want to visit this ship's redhead medic again if I got injured while trying to escape.

I looked around the vent that I was in, and it was similar to the ones we had on Earth. I waited for a minute for my eyes to get used to the dark, after all, the only light source was coming from the small, thin rectangle cuts from the vent that in the matter of fact, didn't help with the lighting.

After a while, when my eyes finally got used to the dark quickly. Grabbing my bag from the floor, I proceeded to move forward through the vents. My feet, making small noises, not that audible for anyone to hear.

-Time skip-

I give up! What the hell was wrong with this ships vents! I had been walking for hours without any stop, and I still didn't find a way to break out from these vents. There wasn't any opening for me to get out and I was too lost to find my way back to Soundwave's room.

Plus, I was hungry, and I didn't have any meal with me.

I sighed and slumped down to the floor tiredly, I honestly needed some rest, considering all that walking I had done. I closed my eyes for a moment as I exhaled.

On a spur a moment, the thin metal plating that was serving as a floor for me started to creak dangerously. My eyes snapped open, and I quickly went to my feet.

Wrong decision.

The metal plating gave away from my feet, and I went down to the floor through the roof. Shrieking with my arms flaring about before I quickly landed a bit harshly on something hard and cold.

For the love of cheesy toast! This was my third time plunging down from someplace high!

I shifted in discomfort, and there was a pain in my abdominal area since it had cushioned most of my fall. Using my arms, I quickly heaved myself up to see where I had landed. To my shock, the first thing I saw was a red visor.

The red visor was staring at me before it gave a loud screech of alarm as he stumbled back. I slipped down to the floor, but I used his armor to stop me from taking any serious fall damage.

Holy crap! I just landed on one of those drone thingamajigs!

The drone which I landed on stumbled back towards another drone and pushed him. The drone who was bumped apparently thought he was shoved, hit the drone who had pushed him but missed and hit another drone.

Fun Fact: There was a lot of drones in here!

Yeah, you can imagine what continued from there. Now, a big brawl was happening between those alien drones, which I may or may not have started it. Either way, I had to escape this place before I got caught again and I honestly think it is an excellent idea to leave this area too.

I quickly ran towards the open door I had seen earlier, dodging all the large feet that were going around and stomping everywhere. I somehow handled going outside that battlefield without getting squished or noticed.

Now, I inspected the area I was in. What can presume, this was a hallway and Knockout was taking me through a corridor when he captured me. Yes! I was going the right way!

Now all I had to do was search all around this humongous ship to find an exit without any of the giant robots noticing me!

Oh boy, I could almost taste the freedom!

Note: sarcasm.

 ** _Please don't forget to review!_**


	7. A Leap of Trust(ish)

**Peek-a-boo! I am not dead! Well, I almost was because my family thought it was a great time to make a road trip! There! That is my excuse. I hate traveling, all I wanted was this holiday was to play on PC or PS3** till **the school. The next chapter looks like it's gonna be delayed since school is a few days later. But I shall try my hardest! Thank you to all of you patient readers! Also, this chapter is longer than my original so I didn't have time to proof read it so be prepared for grammar mistakes.**

 **P.S Ima try drawing Kat and may post the picture of her next chapter. But no promises since I kinda suck hard at drawing.**

My feet were running across the wet soil, making a fast getaway from the Decepticons ship. It seemed that the ship had landed in a forest sector, with it being surrounded by thick trees. I immediately recognized that I wasn't in New Zeland since the atmosphere was different.

Great, I was stuck in a country with no I.D, passport or enough money for food and shelter also, I don't believe the police would buy my story of aliens kidnapping me and taking me across the map. Furthermore, I was already listed in the 'BAD NEWS' section with the government, and I honestly didn't want to make things worse. The worse scenario was that I had to departure from this country without anyone noticing with a plane or ship. Maybe I could sneak into one of those options and travel back to N.Z?

However, right now, my first objective was getting away from that ship as fast as I can since it won't be long before they notice me missing. I began to decrease my speed to walking, thinking that I had traveled enough to put a substantial distance between the Decepticons and me.

My body seemed to relax as I breathed in the fresh forest air. With my earlier excitement fading away, I had only one thought stamped in mind. I had escaped that place! Resisting the urge to shout in joy, I had an idiotic grin plastered on my face.

'Can't wait to tell my family about this!' I thought happily. But first, I needed to find a civilized place and a phone. Along with some hot cocoa too since the air around me was starting to get cold as an icebox.

Pulling up the cap of hoodie over my head, I shoved my hands in my pocket and walked a little more rapid. I hated the cold, and my body didn't have a high resistance against it. I was used to the hot blazing temperature we had in Australia that sometimes could melt flip flops.

The rustling of the bushes behind depleted my earlier thoughts. I immediately turned around to see who or what was there.

But no one was there.

'Must be my imagination.' I tried to convince myself as I started to walk faster but this time I was more aware of my surroundings.

However, I didn't notice the pair of yellow beady eyes watching me from above.

-Time skip-

Ok, something was following me. The rustling and the creaking of the trees that was most likely due to someone on top of it. My fast-pacing slowly turned into running, barely avoiding the obstacles littered on the forest floor. I stopped after a while to take a breather, leaning against one of the trees.

That is when my stalker pounced on me.

I screamed as I tried to push my attacker off me. What the hell! But since luck wanted to be a**hole to me today, I got pinned down on my belly with my arms behind my back.

"So you are the little pest that ran away from my master?" he asked me. I struggled against his hold, but unfortunately, I had noodle arms that weren't good for anything except for tinkering with stuff I was not allowed to touch.

"What's it for you?" I mumbled under him, still struggling.

But as you know, these aliens had a common habit of ignoring questions.

My attacker got me by the nape of my hoodie and started dragging me back to the way I came from. Why the hell were these robots always dragging or holding me by the nape of my hoodie.

Attempting to turn around to see my now kidnapper's face, I only caught a glimpse of him. If I did not imagine it, my kidnapper was a cat. A big scary cat. Well then, I, Kat was being dragged back to the Nemesis by a cat. How much more screwed can my life get any more.

-Time Skip-

Ravage (the name of my kidnapper) put or rather dropped me in front of Soundwave who was staring down at me with a disapproving look. My arms were crossed together, and I was glaring down on the floor, not wanting to catch Soundwave's gaze. Not fair! I just escaped this place, and now that son of ***** hauled me back right in front of the Nemesis with Soundwave waiting for us.

Ravage was next to me with a smug look on his face. Damn that wretched cat! Soundwave picked me up by the back of my shirt and went back to the ship with Ravage not far behind, following him.

We headed back to the ship which was still grounded on Earth. Soundwave entered his room, and the first thing he did was drop me back on the table.

Landing a bit harshly on the surface, I sat up inspecting the area. Nothing much had changed since I had gone except that someone had reordered the supply boxes and a bunch of blankets was on the floor.

I sighed angrily and flopped back on the table, glaring at the ceiling above me. Just as I was about to escape, that cat shows up and ruins my chance to ever getting out of here! I needed revenge!

I turn my head to the direction of the blankets, they look so fluffy and inviting. Beginning to feel sleepier and sleepier as I watched the blankets longer. It had been some time since I had a good sleep on something soft and fluffy. Maybe I should take a quick nap?

Except that the damn robot cat was staring at me.

My previous anger quickly returned when I saw Ravage. Soundwave must've put him on the table along with me.

"If I were you, I would clean my armor. Or is dirtiness is a common thing in your kind?" Ravage made a show of licking his paw in front of me.

Scowling at him, I checked the state of my clothes. To my displeasure he was right, the state of my clothes was a wreck! It looked like a lawnmower had gone over them, and a group puppies had played catch with it in the mud!

In short words, I required a quick change of clothes and maybe a bath too...

I stood up and dusted off the mud and soil as much as I could. Unfortunately, it barely made any difference, I sighed as I looked over the

"So ya decided to come back, huh?" The voice questioned.

I flipped my head over to see who was there, it was Rumble with Frenzy by his side.

"You gave boss quite a trouble locating you," Frenzy stated dully, leaning towards Rumble.

Oh great! I had to deal with them now! I wasn't really fond of them since they were truly annoying. I usually wondered how Soundwave deals with those two.

"Not to mention, you put him in a bad mood," Rumble said.

I clenched my fists together, I was the one not in the mood to deal with those two! I was already angry because my escape plan failed and all that wandering in the ventilation system was for nothing. My god damn heels were still paining cause of that.

"Then I suggest you, to let me go since I am causing too much trouble for you guys. And maybe you can find a human that is willing to help your kind?" I suggested, going towards the boxes in need to search for clothes.

Most of the boxes contained food, but the last two luckily for me had a bunch of clothes which were assorted in different colors and sizes. Picking out one of them, I held it high in front of me to see if it would fit me. It was a black sleeveless shirt meant for men, with a white skull logo printed on the front.

"Ha! You really think that we would let you go that easily after you know the existence of our species?" Frenzy stated, coming in front of me.

I lowered the shirt down to gaze at him. "Why not? It's not like I would tell anyone about you guys. Even if I did, no one would believe and think that I had lost it." I explained while I began to rummage through the box again to find myself a new pair of pants.

"How can we trust you to not tell anyone?" Rumble implied, crossing his arms over his chest.

I sighed mentally, God damn these robots! "Ok, Earth fact #1, when you make contact with aliens in this world, a couple of guys that are called 'Men in Black' show up. They like to threaten the f*** out of you to shut the hell up about you having a contact with an alien. Now do you believe me?" I asked them.

I finally found what I was looking in the box, a pair of cream-colored cargo pants. I took it out of the box and tested it to see if it would fit me. The end of the pants was a bit long for me, but it was still ok.

"Still, we are taking precaution and even if we wanna let you go, our Lord Starscream won't allow you," Frenzy told me as he peered into the box curiously.

So Starscream won't allow me to leave? Well, that it was just great. I was going to be a 50-year-old nanny by the time they 'wanted' to let me go.

Going back to my current dress problem, I sniffed my battered clothes.

Yup, needed an urgent bath.

Looking at the twin, "Do you guys have any place to shower?" I asked them, with the clothes I picked out from the box tugged neatly under my arm.

"You mean the shower-racks, why?" Frenzy implied.

"To play catch," I said sarcastically. "To take a shower duh!"

"Sure, follow me this way," Rumble said, taking ahold of my hand and dragging me to the edge of the table. I almost tripped a few times due to the speed that Rumble had.

All of a sudden, a blur of black jumped in front of us and also terrifying the fudge out of us.

"Where do you think you are going?" Ravage asked us, his tail flicking behind him. Sh**! I forgot that smug-looking cat was with us too!

"To take a bath," I said from behind Rumble who currently was glaring daggers at Rumble. Those two looked like they didn't get along much.

"You don't have our boss's permission to leave this room," Ravage said to Rumble.

"Hey, were just going to the shower rack and it's not like she could escape from us." Frenzy blurted out, who caught up with us.

Ravage made a sound that closely resembled a stifled laugh.

"Please do not make me laugh. You do remember what happened with the last human, don't you? Escaped right under your olfactory sensors!"

Last human? I wondered what happened to them since I didn't see any of them around. Maybe they got out?

"If it weren't for me, the fleshlings of this world would've gone crazy about the discovery of our species." Ravage said his tail flicking pride.

So scratch that last sentence, Mr. Smuga** here caught them as he caught me.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it kitty cat." Rumble waved him off. Ravage stared angrily at him when he said his new nickname.

"You saved the day with your little kitty claws and now can you let us pass? She is just going to go to the shower-racks, for Primus sake! She ain't even gonna leave the room!" Frenzy said furiously as he was getting impatient about how long this conversation was taking.

Me? Well, I went back to the boxes to search for some garments and some bathroom supplies. I can't believe I had forgotten about them! How was I supposed to have a clean bath without soap?

Looking back at the three, they were still arguing with each other. Ravage looked like he was going to pounce on them any minute and the twins were glaring daggers at him.

Oh boy, there was going to be a battle any minute now.

I'm betting my money on the twins...

Either way, I went back to searching the supplies I needed to get a good d*mned bath. This was taking way longer than getting Que into the tub. My heart sank, I missed that little fuzzball of sugerness! I wondered if he was doing ok. Was Jason taking him to walks every day and letting him catch rabbits.

Yeah, I missed my family too. I was so used to having a busy family, a noisy house and the heat. Now when I went to New Zeland, everything was so, green... And there were so many mountains and rivers and the weather was sometimes cold. I wasn't used to that, at all.

What I was used was the blazing heat of the Outback of Australia. Ahh, life was beautiful out there. We lived there because of the huge cattle farm our family owned for generations. I, myself didn't help with the cattle but rather helped my brother with the mechanical problems the machine faced. I found out I had a talent for fixing machines but I wasn't great as my brother. But my brother says that I will get better once I go to a good University.

If I can go to a University of course...

A hand touched my shoulder interrupting my thoughts. I screamed and quickly turned around and hit the intruder in reflex. My hand collided with the metal, and a shot of pain went through my hand.

I groaned in pain, clutching my hand to my chest. I looked up to see who was the person I had hit, it was Rumble, and he was failing miserably to not laugh at my attempt to hit him. Glaring at him, I stood up with all the supplies I needed for a shower which was taking too long to happen.

"Ravage left us alone saying if you escaped, it'll be our fault." Rumble explained hastily to me.

"But we gotta hurry cause now boss may come back." Grabbing me by the hand again, he dragged me over to Frenzy who was located on the edge of the table.

Frenzy jumped down from the table to the floor without getting any fall damage. Rumble followed the same, now I was the only one stuck up here. I peered down to the floor where the twins were stationed. That was a long way down, and I didn't have any sponge as a landing mat.

"Well? Come on! Jump!" Frenzy said impatiently, waving his arms towards me.

"I'll break my legs if I jumped down!" I shouted at them. They needed a ladder or a rope if they wanted me to get down.

"We'll catch you?" Rumble said unsurely, scratching the back of his head. Was he stupid? What the hell? HE THINKS I AM GOING TO JUMP INTO THEIR DAMN CLUMSY ARMS! Well sorry to inform you but I like the thing called 'living.'

"No!"

"Why?"

"Too dangerous!"

"We'll catch you, don't worry!"

...

"I don't trust you..."

"If you don't want a shower and smell like a glitch-mouse, that's fine."

...

"You'd better catch me or I'll come back haunt you for the rest of your lives!" I huffed.

I stood up and steadied myself to jump. Clutching the items I had to my chest, I shouted at the twins, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

Ok, here we go.

I jumped.

I screamed.

I felt a bit deja vu.

I landed harshly on someone's arms. Groaning in pain (again) I opened my eyes to see who had caught me. It was Frenzy, and he had an 'I told you so' smirk on his face. I huffed in annoyance and blew a raspberry at him.

I got off from Frenzy's arms and looked around the room.

"So where we headin'? I asked Rumble.

He pointed at the other side of room to a door that I somehow failed to see. I slumped a bit when I saw the distance we had to walk. That's one of the problems you face when you are a midget. You gotta walk 10 times the distance.

-Time skip- (Cause Ima lazy lil cupcake)

We arrived at the shower-racks and let me explain you this, it was way too big. How could I even reach the knob? But the Twins were still leading me somewhere and hadn't stopped at the huge shower.

When they arrived at their destination, I peeked from behind them to see what was there. It was a door, Rumble input the code that was next to the door and the door opened.

There, inside the room stood the exactly the same shower from behind except that it was shrunk. Finally, a beautiful shower! I quickly organized all the items I had in my had on the table-like thing attached to the wall. Just as I was going to get undressed, I saw Rumble and Frenzy still watching me.

"Um, can I have a little privacy here, please?" I asked them. I don't care if their alien. I don't care if they don't have the same body as us. I wasn't going shower in front of them.

"Hey! We are taking precautions here! What if you try to escape?" Rumbled asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then at least turnaround?" I tried to reason with them.

Frenzy puffed, "Ok fine, it's not like you're going to be in your protofrom..." He stated while he turned around with Rumble doing the same.

"I am," I said blankly.

The twins looked at each other before looking at me.

"The piece of fabric is the only layer of armor you have?" Rumble questioned curiously.

"Yup," I said shortly while checking out the alien shower I was going be in. It was similar to our one with a little design difference.

"Oh," The twins said simultaneously, with a little, what I can call a blue blush on their cheeks.

"Well, we'll be waiting outside!" Rumble stated, quickly going out the door.

"Don't think of doing anything other than showering," Frenzy acquired as he slipped out of bathroom too.

I sighed in relief, finally alone with a shower.


	8. Hiccup Day

I had some trouble with life, but I am fine now...

Thank you to the all the readers who waited patiently for this lazy author to post!

Stepping out of the bathroom feeling refreshed as those Sprite ads. With all the muck and grime off my skin, it felt nice to be clean again.

The shower itself was… Human-like I suppose.

It was pretty much the same as the one we had at home except that there was a button that has a soapy water option. I hadn't known this at first and accidently pressed the button. The soapy water showered down on me, and some had seeped into my eyes. After having to rub my eyes like the dude in Family Bee, my eyes calmed down but was a tad bit red around the edges.

I checked around the steamy bathroom to find a towel before I remembered that I forgot to bring one.

'Crap!' I thought, covering myself as much as I could while searching the area for any hidden cameras.

This was embarrassing…

I searched for my clean clothes which I left them on top of the table that had a mirror on the wall. Hurrying towards it, I put them on quickly since the twins may burst into the room out of the blue. Plus, there was still that chance of a camera being somewhere hidden in the bathroom.

As I was putting on my sleeveless shirt on, something horrifying caught my eye.

On my arm, there was a scar.

There was a scar.

A scar…

A GODDAMN SCAR!

My heartbeat was increasing dangerously high. I rubbed the mirror with my hand to clean out the fogginess that formed from the steam. I inspected my arm for the damage.

There it was, a silver short line which was a few centimeters long, going vertically down on my right arm. I needed to have an appointment with a dermatologist urgently.

'It's just a small scar, no one will notice' I tried to reassure myself as I checked my arm in different angles. After a few minutes of panicking, I came back to my usual self.

Brushing my, now sadly flat, into a spikier look, I made a mental note to find a bottle of hair gel inside the boxes. Grabbing my pile of dirty clothes, I exited the bathroom.

I walked along the huge bathroom to the door which it entered into Soundwave's room where I suspected the twins were waiting for me there.

"BOO!" Someone screamed from behind me, grabbing me by the shoulders. I jumped three meters in the air, with the clothes I had on my arms flying everywhere down to the floor. I turned around and punched the attacker in reflex. (Since this isn't the first time someone jumped on me.)

My fist collided with metal, and a clang echoed through the room. A shot of pain came from my fist to my arm, cursing loudly, I recoiled my hand to my chest. Rumble, who was the idiot who scared me, was laughing like a maniac along with his twin.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Rumble teased me while my heart sounded like it was going to beat out of my chest.

Hic…

My face turned red, and I quickly closed my mouth with my hand. But alas, it did not help.

Rumble and Frenzy looked at each other worriedly.

Hic went my throat, this is why I don't like getting jumped on since there was a chance I would get the hiccups.

"Did you break her?" Frenzy asked Rumble. "Primus if you did! Boss is going to kill you!"

Rumble glared at Frenzy, "Kill me? It was your idea too! Dumbaft!"

"But I'm not the one who scared her!" Frenzy protested.

They started to argue as if I wasn't here in the room.

Hic…

They paused right in mid-sentence, looking at me before they looked at each other again.

"Either way, Boss is still going to punish us, both" Rumble said the last part sternly.

I sighed. "You know, you can ask me why I am hiccupping" I inquired.

"Hiccupping?" Frenzy asked uncertainly.

So they never heard of a person hiccuping. Well, if they liked to scare me out of nowhere, they were going to hear a lot of it.

I nodded in his direction "Yeah, hic, hiccupping and no, I didn't break, this is completely, hic, normal for us humans, hic."

I had a long and an embarrassing history of hiccupping. The day when my brothers had found out that I started to hiccup when someone snuck up on me was the worst day of my life as they found it truly hilarious when I did not. Because of them, I was a paranoid freak when the house was silent.

Always seeing things in the corner of my eyes.

They first got scared and thought that something was wrong with my body and took me quıckly to a doctor that was a few miles away from our house. The doctor had inspected me for some time before telling us that nothing was wrong with and I was perfectly healthy.

To this day, no one knows why I hiccup when someone scares me.

"Looks painful" Frenzy stated with a cringe when I hiccupped again.

It was a pain, my hiccups are usually strong. So every time I hiccupped, it felt like I was trying to hiccup my organs out.

Hic…

"How do you cure this 'hiccup'" Rumble asked me, poking me in the throat.

Pushing his hand away from me, I bent down to collect the clothes I had dropped and made them into a tight ball. "Water" I replied shortly.

Hic…

"We need that water" Hic "Now!" he said in an distressed tone. "You 'hiccupping' makes me uncomfortable." Rumble took my hand and started dragging me (again!) out of the bathroom and into Soundwave's room.

"Hey" I complained, almost dropping the clothes again.

The twins ignored me and didn't stop until they got to the foot of the table. I looked at the tall table, then looked at the twins.

"How we are going to get up there?" I questioned, pointing to the top of the table.

"We going to throw you up," they said as if it completely reasonable to throw people a few hundred meters up in the air.

I looked at them if they were actually serious and not some kind of a bad joke. First, they drop me from the table, and now they were going to throw me up? I strongly doubted that they were THAT strong.

Dropping the clothes to the floor, I backed away silently and slowly from the mad twins, while looking around the room for a path to escape them.

Frenzy grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up "Oh no you don't" he told me while I was struggling in his hold and kicking around like a two-year-old who doesn't want to picked up.

"No Frenzy! Frenzy no! NO FRENZY NO!" I shouted at him with fear in my voice. They were hundred percent serious about this!

I didn't want my life to end like this.

While I was saying my last prayers to God, a particular robot cat that was on top of the table paused Death's early visit to me.

"What's going on?" He asked us from above, his head peeping from the edge of the table.

He looked like a gray blurry dot with two red dots from down here.

Relief filled me, never was I so happy to see that god-damn cat again.

"They are trying to kill me!" I shouted at him in distress and still struggling against Frenzy.

"No we're not," Rumble said with a bit of hurt in his voice as he looked at my direction. "We are just going to throw her up to the table and use the water to stop her hiccuping."

Ravage's tail flicking over his head in curiosity.

"Hiccuping?"

"Yeah! It's this weird noise that happens to a human when they get scared" Rumble explained to him.

"Come on fleshy! Do that hiccuping thing again!" Frenzy nudged me, he had thankfully put me down on the ground again earlier.

I glared had at him when he called me 'fleshy, ' but for the sake of Ravage, I waited to hiccup again.

…

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" Ravage growled, breaking the silence.

"What! No, would we ever make fun of you?" Rumble said frantically waving his arms about.

Ravage glared at him more intensely.

Rumble gave him a sheepish smile as he tried to change the topic back to me. "It's true! She was making these weird noises like her fans were bent or something!"

All three of them looked at me, waiting for me to hiccup.

...

Nothing…

"I guess that when you said that you were going to throw up, I got scared so much that it stopped my hiccuping," I explained to the twins. "Also, getting scared is another cure for hiccuping" I added.

Their shoulders slouched in disappointment.

Ravage sighed, most probably tired of this nonsense. "Unless you have anything important to say, I am going back to take a nap, which you three, rudely interrupted!"

He was just about to go before I shouted for him to stop.

"What is it human?" He asked me, clearly annoyed.

"Could you drop my backpack from up there? It's the one with the white stripes." I asked him. After a moment of silence, I added "Please?"

Ravage stared at me for a moment before retreating out of my view without a word. I sighed, oh well, at least I tried.

"Heads up" Ravage muffled voice came from above. Looking up to see Ravage with a mouthful of my bag, a second later he dropped it down to me. I covered my head with arms in reflex and waited for the impact to come.

…

"Why do humans need these, 'backpacks'? Don't they have a space compartment in their body?" Rumble asked me as he inspected my bag that was about to hit me on my head and give me permanent brain damage.

"A what?" I asked, still in a bit of confusion, wondering how fast he caught the bag without me noticing.

"Ya know," he used his hands to express his words "A space compartment, it's a device that breaks the item's atoms into millions of small pieces."

My eyebrows furrowed into a confused expression as I had no clue what he was talking about. Unzipping my bag after Rumble tossed it to me, I started to rummage through the bag for the item I needed. "I have no idea what you are talking about" I answered to him, taking out a plastic bag that was crushed into a small ball.

"Never mind" Rumble waved me off as he walked towards the other side of the room which Frenzy was going. I followed him from behind as I stuffed the dirty clothes in the plastic bag and put it inside my backpack. Also, took out a chocolate bar I had placed earlier and started to munch on it.

I didn't notice I was hungry until now. I couldn't remember when was the last time I ate. I was confused what time it was here on the spaceship since there wasn't any clocks or windows I could use. I wondered how long I was it since I arrived, well, brought forcefully into this spaceship. My sense of time was horrible, but I estimated that it could be about three days.

That leaves me ten more days to get back to my home in New Zealand before my step-cousin, and his sister comes back from their trip and notices that I was gone. If I weren't at home, they would phone the police and the government would think that I ran off to Australia to go to my family and that would be bad news for my family and me since I still had a year or two ban from that country.

Rumble had watched me while I had put the clothes inside the bag, we walked silently for a while before Rumble said: "So, you're saying that you have to carry every single item by hand?"

Swallowing the piece of the bar I had in my mouth, I looked at Rumble with the most serious face I could muster. "No, we eat every item we need, and when we need to use them, we vomit them back up."

Rumble's face turned into pure disgust and backed away a few good steps away from me. "You purge the items back up!?"

I chuckled as he thought humans of this world started vomiting when they needed the item they stored earlier.

"I'm just kidding, if we ate an item that was something else, then food, we would have a high chance of getting poisoned and die" I explained.

Rumble's face turned back to normal and took his original place next to me. 'But there was a guy who had eaten a small plane' I thought silently, but I decided not to say anything since Rumble could freak out and think every human could have a chance of being a plane-eater.

Rumble suddenly stopped as I still kept walking, wondering why he had paused before my head hit against something hard. I fell to the ground, rubbing my head as it was aching. I looked at the obstacle which I bumped into and found out it was the wall.

"Ow!" I groaned in pain, Rumble started laughing when he saw me walk into the wall. I stuck my tongue out at him and got him, brushing my pants.

"I didn't know that humans liked to bump into walls."

"Shut up!"


	9. Welcome to our Bedroom!

**I saw that I wrote space compartment instead of subspace in the last chapter! Sorry for the mistake, when I was writing that, I was literally banging my head on the table to remember that word and somehow I got the word space compartment. That was a shameful mistake done by a transfan...**

Katrina scanned the room that belonged to the twins and was most likely going to be the place where she was going to stay for the next few hours. The room, in her opinion, looked a considerably nice place to dwell. However, in the opinion of people who were sane, the room looked like a tornado had gone through it and tried to play hopscotch.

Kinda reminded her of her room.

Pieces of scrap metal were almost thrown everywhere on the ground with the smear of grime and build-up of dirt tenanting it. More of those blue tablets but much smaller than the ones that Soundwave had on his table, had been tossed on the table and on the two metal slabs which Katrina could only guess that it was the robots version of a bed which also had its own collection of junk. A bunch of graffiti had been written on the walls with such crude handwriting that almost made her laugh, plus some drawings which were hilariously drawn. Scratches and dents had scuffed the walls, she could only guess that some brawl had taken place here, for a few times. There was a shelf just above the beds. Squinting her eyes, she identified a gun that had an alien design, a presumably what it seems to be a glowing blue rock. (which looked cool and roused her inner thief that wanted her to steal it when the twins weren't looking), And a, broken mp3 player which only God knows where the twins had gotten their servos on it.

Hmm, maybe their room is cleaner than hers...

There was a long window on the wall, opposite to the door that they had come in. It was huge, almost half the size of the wall, the shape of the window was familiar like a staircase except the stairs frame was more slanted and long. The ceiling was going diagonally going down from left to right. The room's structure reminded her of the attic, except much bigger and maybe cleaner too. Underneath the window was a machine, looked like dispenser from the looks of it, to its left was a small pentagon-shaped like box. And to the dispenser's right, there was a cupboard with buttons plastered where the handles should be. Apparently, you needed a code to get access to the continents inside.

Oh, how she wished she owned something like that! Think how much of the privacy she would regain after that? No more annoying brothers going through every inch of your wardrobe. No more stashing chocolate into super-secret places that Katrina later forgot she stashed them there. The week before she left the house, she found an old chocolate bar that was half-eaten, the chocolate itself was in an indescribable state. When she looked at the Best Before Date, she realized that it was the chocolate from the second Halloween Katrina had since she decided to hide the sweets as most of the chocolate from the first Halloween was eaten by her brothers. Also, no more explaining every detail why you have your friend's jacket found in your wardrobe. (She just had forgotten it at school after a play since the day had gotten warmer since this was Australia and Katrina thought it would be a good idea to keep it and give it to her later since it had a high chance of someone stealing it.)

"Welcome to our berthrooms!" Rumble chanted happily as he raced across us, bumping into Frenzy purposely and flopped himself on his bed. Frenzy started to growl after Rumble bumped into him, he followed Rumble and jumped on top of him. "Hey!" Rumbled whined trying to get Frenzy's body off which resulted in punching him accidently in the face. As you know, that led to a full on battle between them.

Ignoring them, Katrina made her way to the window. The ship must've left the ground long ago as they were high enough that they were flying on top of the clouds. It was night time, the stars were sprawled out on the sky, shimmering like millions of diamonds. There was no moon present today meaning that it was a new moon this night. One of her favorite nights too, the time that you can see all the stars without any source of light dimming them. Reminded her of the time when she was stargazing with her family. The outback gave them the advantage to see the Milky Way without any light constricting them, due to the nearest town was a few miles away. She and her brothers would climb up to the roof and sit down and gaze at stars for hours. They would make up a constellation and give it a silly background and try and make it sound historical. Her youngest brother who was a year older than her, would always bring a notebook and write every story they made up so they would never forget 'bout them.

Katrina touched the cold glass pane of the window, and she stared out the window thoughtfully. She wondered what they were doing right now, most probably working on the blueprints for the new house they that were going to build next winter. Her oldest brother had gotten married, and they wanted a house that wasn't far away from the farm. So they decided to build one right next to it! Oh the pleasure of having your older brother right next to and his family, she couldn't wait to be an aunt! But so far, they hadn't thought of having any kids much to her dismay.

"Psst! Whatcha' doin'?" Frenzy whispered coming next to her, Katrina jumped in fright from the sudden appearance next to her and bumped into Rumble that successfully made them fall on top of each other. Frenzy snickered loudly and decided not to help them as they desperately tried to untangle our limbs from each other. Yeesh, why did they have to be so heavy! "Why must you robots walk so quietly when you guys move?" Katrina asked annoyed when she finally had been set free from Rumble. Her spiky hair had been messed up (again), and by the passing minute, she was tempting to ask the 'bots if they had any hair gel hidden anywhere in the junk piles. At least that was something fixable, unlike the scars that she just kept collecting here with every second she spent with the twins.

"Because it's fun to scare humans! Your olfactory sensors are so sloppy, must be a miracle that you can even hear us" Frenzy stated with a hint of humor in his voice. "And do you know that it's fun to pull apart certain machines and put them back together all in the wrong places" Katrina growled in frustration. She was in a bad mood, her luxurious spiky hair was all in ruins. From the reflection in the mirror, she could see how dreadful her hair was. The hair which used to be silky soft and shiny was now all in knots and in a mess. Katrina cared about her hair, a lot. And couldn't comprehend the idea of being it untidy.

"Ha! Like you puny human would know how to dismantle a cybertronian" Frenzy replied smirking. Katrina huffed as she used the reflection on the window as a makeshift mirror to fix my hair. "Didn't that cherry colored robot" "Ya mean Knockout?" "Yeah that's him, anyway, didn't he turn into a car?" Katrina asked Frenzy. "Yes?" he didn't understand where the human was going with this.

"Now, I believe you guys can turn into something too?" Katrina received two nods. "Judging by your size" she mocked gleefully which earned her glares from both of them "You might as well may turn into a toaster, and I am an auto mechanic engineer student in study, and I know how to take apart a toaster thank you very much."

Rumble and Frenzy lost their teasing attitude and replaced it with a riled atmosphere. Oh boy, Katrina silently thought, she know that she went pass the line and now she was gonna pay the price. She and her big mouth was someday gonna get her seriously injured someday or maybe even killed.

"I can assure you human that we do not turn into that feeble appliance that you speak of" Rumble sneered. "So what do you turn into?" Katrina asked curiously. If they did turn into a vehicle, there wasn't an automobile that was their size. Maybe they shifted into RC cars? Wouldn't that be a sight for the eyes? Dangerous aliens, a threat to the humanity, that turn into RC cars.

"This" Frenzy replied, and his body broke apart. It was a truly an amazing sight to see them transform, Katrina had only seen the transformation to robot to car twice. One, when Knockout made his appearance, two, when he turned back to his robot form when he got back to the ship. All those small parts just breaking apart into something smaller and fitting together perfectly. No doubt that they were waay more advanced than the human race, maybe they would never achieve that level of technology. It would be for the best too, imagine all the wars that the governments would corrupt, trying to seize the title of the most powerful nation. Yeah, we would blow each other up until extinction.

The twins transformed into, motorcycles? Katrina squeezed her fists in excitement when she identified the model. It wasn't just any old 'cycle, it was a Yamaha YZF-R1, the 2016 model!

Packed with liquid-cooled, 4-stroke, DOHC, forward-inclined parallel 4-cylinder, 4-valves engine with a 998 cc displacement. With 147.1 kW (200.0PS) 13,500 rpm, it can go up to 97 mph in 2.9 seconds. Also with the price of about 16500 Australian dollars.

Where the sweet mother of cookies did they get that! It was only released last year. Katrina clenched her mouth so she wouldn't squeal, one of the habits she had that confirmed that she had some genes of a girl, fangirling.

She let out a long whistle as she checked out the two beauties in front of her. How did that transform into this? Not like she was saying Rumble and Frenzy didn't look, attractive. They may be appealing to their own species but not to her. They were just, robots in her own eyes. Sure, they had some human characteristics that some people might find attractive (*cough*Starscreamships*cough*), but for her, it was just meh.

But when it came automobiles, she could go on and on about how marvelous they looked. Especially if it was one of her adored choices. For an example, Lotus Elise SC. Beautiful car, lightweight, and elegant. She had seen only one of them and that was shown in a car program which she couldn't remember, but she remembered the car all right.

She touched the smooth leather seat which was dyed tuxedo black. Rumble's paint job primary color was black with red along the edges as the secondary color. Frenzy copied the same look except for the only difference between them was the color.

"So you guys turn into this!" Katrina exclaimed while she was checking out both of their alt-modes.

Rumble shifted uncomfortable on his wheels when Katrina was checking out his engines and his modes. He was ticklish at some points and did not want let the human know his secret. Frenzy was silently chuckling over the bond at his situation which Rumble gladly responded with a mental shove that almost knocked Frenzy sideways in the physical world.

Fortunately, the human did not see this since she was engrossed over their alt-forms.

"So you still gonna try and dismantle us?" Rumble asked her, nudging her with his front wheel.

Katrina laughed and shook her head, "Wouldn't dismantle this beauty even if it sadly belongs to two idiotic weirdos." Rumble revved his engine irately and shoved her hard enough to make her fall to the ground again.

 **A/N: Hello fellow readers! Wow, I checked out the last time I updated this story and was shocked. I guess I lost my motivation on this story for a while but nothing like reading trans-fics to rise that moti up!**

 **Also, I realized how unresponsive author I have been to my readers and decided that I will answer to all of your comments and questions after this chapter. So if you may have any questions, fire 'em away!**

 **Yeah been a bad author D:**

 **Extra notes: I tried something new this time, I used a third person's pov. Do you guys enjoy it or should I stick to Kat's pov? Honestly, I found this new experience enjoyable and new as I usually almost used someone else's pov. But had some hard time using they instead of we. I got a bit confused there.**

 **If you find any grammar or other mistakes, please let me know and I will fix them as soon as possible. Especially at the part when Katrina is describing the twins alt-mode, I have no idea what goes on with cars.**

 **Cupcake out!**


	10. The Return of the Jar

After Katrina and the twins had settled down, they stood in awkward silence before Katrina cleared her throat.

"What exactly are we going to do now?" Katrina asked as she walked towards the table. Grabbing a chair, she emptied it of the junk that was on top of it and sat down. Shifting into a comfortable position as she suspected she would be stuck here for a while. Katrina glanced at the twins, waiting for her response.

The twins, saw the human acquiring a seat, decided to do the same. Climbing on to their respected berths, Rumble answered, "Boss didn't give us a detailed order, just said look after the human until I get back."

Katrina huffed and set her head on top of the table, mindful of items on top. She didn't want to risk squishing on and get herself hurt. She already had enough scars to deal with thank you very much!

"Basically, you two gonna _babysit_ me until your boss comes back?" Katrina stated. Both of them nodded in her direction, "Pretty much" Frenzy spoke, sprawling himself on top of his berth. "And when _exactly_ is he going to come back?"

Rumble pondered for a moment before shrugging then copied Frenzy's action as he laid down on the berth too.

Katrina collected a bubble of air in her mouth before huffing it out in annoyance. She was stuck here for god knows how long with her only source of entertainment was two robots which seemed to be getting bored as much as her.

She yawned in sleeplessness, Katrina forgot the last time she had a good night's rest as this ship didn't have any source that could help her of what time it was. Her watch had been ripped out of her wrist when a **certain** Aston Martin crashed into her and wrecked her precious baby, this had led to her capture by those, what did they call themselves? Deceptions? Decepticiens? She was too tired to remember. Nevertheless, she saw him transform, and that was the time that she thought she had lost it.

But then, she realized that her brain _lacked_ the creativity to hallucinate that, a giant Barney armed with a machine gun attacking major cities while wearing a cowboy hat? Maybe. A car that broke into small pieces only to rearrange themselves together to form a robot who had a sarcastic and cocky nature and was threatening to end her pathetic human life if she didn't cooperate with him? Not so much.

However, she doubted that it would be helpful if there were any clocks lurking about,they were on a moving ship. Flying on top from country to country, meaning the time changed continuously.

Katrina noticed that her eyes were slowly drifting to sleep, she glanced one last time at the twins to see what were they doing; apparently, they had started another fight. Something about who was taller or something. Stupid, they're twins! They have the same height, she thought slugglishly before dozing off to slumber.

Katrina was pulled out of the pleasant dream she was having when she felt someone nudging her. Correction, someone trying to shake her brain out of her head. She groaned as her body didn't sustain all the rest it needed. What now? Couldn't they just let her sleep peacefully?

"Oi, fleshy! Boss is back and wants to see you!" Frenzy said, still continuing to shake her. Katrina grabbed his hand while her head still on the table. Frenzy, who suddenly stopped after the human's swift action and was flung down to the floor. Frenzy yelped surprised from Katrina's aggressive behavior.

"What was **that** for!?" Frenzy accused from the floor, nursing his aching helm as he fell head first from Katrina throwing him to the ground. He looked at the human, who still didn't move an inch from her position.

"Let me sleep." She mumbled, turning her head away from Frenzy. Katrina was not a morning person, nor will she ever be. Which was strange as everyone in her family loved to wake up in the morning after all, it appeared that it was the time that everybody was at their most productive state. Unlike her, she would sleep until it was ten a.m if it were possible, then she would've been awake for hours and was always the last one to fall asleep in her family due to her most productive state was at night. She was different in her family, and it was not just by her sleeping order. She often wondered if she was the oddball in the house.

Katrina would've suspected that she was adopted, but her black hair and blue eyes, the trademark in her family, confirmed that she was related to them by blood. She hoped that she would outgrow those differences that made her so different from her family members.

She was suddenly hauled up by a pair of arms under her arms and was lifted and was placed on the floor. Katrina, awake now, was swaying a bit from the dizziness she felt because of the change of posture, grabbed on to something as support which she later found out that it was Frenzy's shoulder.

Rubbing her eyes, she glared at the purple and blue robot that was in front of her as he was the cause of her waking up, "Why can't you just let me _sleep_?" she whined, slowly trying to go back to her sleeping spot. "Nuh uh!" Frenzy's shot out his arm in front of her, blocking her path, "you can have your _beauty sleep_ after you do what Boss asks you to do."

Katrina's head quirked when she heard the word 'boss.' "Soundwave's here?" She asked Frenzy, tilting her head. How long had she been sleeping? She quickly glanced at the window for help, but unfortunately, it was shut closed.

"Yup, and he's getting _impatient~!_ " Frenzy sang, grabbing her by the shoulders and started pushing her out of the room and into Soundwave's room. Katrina's heels dug in the floor, trying to stop Frenzy from pushing her. She could walk on her own without anyone's help! "Hey!" she spluttered, almost tripping face forward to the floor.

Before she could have the chance to blink, she found herself outside and in front of the faceless robot who stepped forward to greet them. Katrina stared up at the alien robot that was towering above her.

She suddenly felt very small.

"Boss! We brought the human as you commanded!" Rumble chirped happily, appearing suddenly next to them. Frenzy scowled at his brother and finally letting go of Katrina's shoulder, which would've bruised if he had gripped on it any longer.

" _We_?! **I** was the one brought her while you just stood there doing nothing!" Frenzy interjected, poking his brother in the chest.

"Shush, I helped you _mentally_ , ok?" he reassured his brother, placing his finger on Frenzy's lips. Before Frenzy had the chance to argue back, Rumble cut him off quickly, "Do you need us to do anything else?" Rumble asked, ducking to dodge a punch from Frenzy.

Soundwave nodded, and his visor lit up, showing a paragraph in a different language which Katrina couldn't understand. However, the twins understood it perfectly as they groaned unhappily.

"But we didn't do anything this orn!" Rumble complained, his shoulders slacking down.

Soundwave changed the image on his visor to a picture that showed a couple of drones, colored with hot pink paint with purple sparkles scattered all over.

"Except, for _that_ …" Frenzy replied sheepishly, glancing down on the floor, refusing to meet Soundwave's gaze.

When Katrina saw the picture, she forced back a chuckle, covering her hand with her mouth. Soundwave now seemed satisfied, returned his visor back to a black screen and pointed towards the door.

The twins sighed and walked towards the door, "Bye fleshy, I hope you have fun while _we're_ stuck monitoring the security cameras for the next joor," Rumble mumbled unhappily to Katrina when he passed her. They arrived next to the door, and Frenzy punched a few codes on a screen which Katrina must've failed to see before or otherwise, she would've used that way to escape earlier.

The door opened, and the twins stepped out of the room and into the hall and walked out of Katrina's sight, and the door closed back behind them.

With them gone, Katrina's attention wavered back to Soundwave. Pondering why he needed her. Also, giving her the perfect opportunity to look at him properly.

The first thing you noticed 'bout him was that he was tall, in human comparison of course. Katrina had no idea if he was considered _tall_ in his species. And he wasn't tall in height only, his arms too! If they were a bit longer, they would've been dragged along on the floor while he walked. Not to mention he was slender too.

Tall, slender, faceless, silent?

Reminded her again of that _particular_ creepy pasta again.

 _Slenderman_ , she was wondering if that horror tale was somehow related to him. Only if he had tentacles, all her suspicions of him sprouting out the idea of Slenderman would've been true.

Soundwave then talked, well, he was not _specifically_ talking as he played a recording of other people' voices. "Soundwave, retrieve the human as we require it for it's knowledge about this planet" Soundwave played out the recording which she immediately recognized as Starscream's voice. And did he just call her an _it_?

Katrina snorted, her dislike for this was _Lord_ only growing more.

"Whelp! Let's get going, shall we? We wouldn't want to make your _Lord_ wait longer, would we?" She grumbled angrily to him. She started to walk towards the door, but Soundwave stepped in front of her, barracking her path. She looked up at Soundwave, confused as for why he had stopped her.

Soundwave then later revealed an object that was, no, it couldn't be!

An **exact** replica of the jar she once was stuck inside before!

Katrina gulped and took one big step back away from Soundwave and the jar that he was holding and waiting for her to get in.

There was **no** way that Katrina was getting inside of that jar again. Come on! It took her a _broken_ _arm_ to just get out of that jar!

She suddenly snapped back to reality when Soundwave attempted to hold her, and she dodged out of his hand's way. Her fear was replaced with anger as she growled at him.

"Hell no that you are going to put me _back_ in **there** again!" She huffed, stomping her foot to show how serious she was.

Later that day, the hall that led to the Command Centre contained Soundwave and a furious human that was inside a glass container.

 **SURPRISE!**

 **Early chapter for you guys! I was up all night writing this out!**

 **I am a bit heartbroken to see there are no new reviews for the last chapter I wrote... :(**

 **Except for the last one that was posted a few hours earlier from the chapter I wrote before.**

 **DaLadyofSouls: I need to admit, I had no idea what a jaffa was before I checked it on the internet. It made me laugh when I saw what jafa meant, jafa, is _an acronym for Just Another F'king Aucklander._ No, she isn't a Jafa. She was born in Australia in the outback in her own house since the nearest hospital was a few miles away. She was sent to New Zealand to stay with her, wait am I spoiling the story a bit? Sorry but I hope you enjoy my story.**

 **Don't forget, reviews is what keeps me going and remember! Find any mistakes, tell me. I will change 'em quickly as possible.**

 **Also, if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me about 'em and might and them in the story!**

 **Now, time to make myself a well-deserved sandwich.**


	11. The Hips Again

Although she was still irate of the fact she was in captivity, she couldn't help herself but be taken by awe when they entered the command center. Surrounded by advanced technology with drones stationed in front of them doing whatever they were assigned to do, it would be a paradise for technicians, if they would be allowed to work on it or even touch it of course.

With her back was against the transparent wall she was cogitative as why would they needed a human such as her for help. Soundwave had walked all the way in a monotonous pace; she would've thought that he had forgotten about her existence next to him, but the fact that he would steal a few glances at her to see what she was doing had rejected that idea out of her mind.

She noticed the drones stiffen in discomfort when they had entered. She couldn't blame them, Soundwave's posture itself was imitating. But she suspected that their fear was caused more than the robot's shape itself. She had yet to know what occupation Soundwave acquired in this space ship.

"Soundwave, did you bring the human as I commanded," asked a screechy voice. There in front of us stood the mighty lord of the Decepticons, Starscream. He's stance was circumspect as his wings were tilted high. My eyes lingered down to his hips, they looked better and better each time I set my eyes on them. If he were a human, I would waste no time and try flirting him into my love life. How I wish I had a lover like that.

When I had snapped out of my daydreaming about a lover with hips identical to Starscream's, Soundwave and him were deep in conversation with each other with Starscream doing most of the talking and Soundwave nodding or shaking his head as a form of answer.

"-hat do we know about this human" Starscream asked, nodding to my direction.

Soundwave stood silent for a moment before shrugging. Starscream glared at his answer for the lack of information he was provided with. Katrina was surprised when she heard that they didn't get a hold of any information about her. How they are more advanced than the human race, they surely should've found _something_ by now. Maybe Cody had something to do with it, he was always saying how the government was always spying us and how we should block the cameras on our computers, _blah_ , _blah_ , _blah_. Most of our family didn't heed a lot to his warnings because, who would wanna spy on a family that is practically in the middle of **nowhere**. Cody must've hidden our identities to the rest of the world except some government companies, so hackers won't be able to access them. Katrina found it funny and adorable how her older brother looked after their family.

"How do we know if it's not affiliated with the governments and could ruin our cover on this filthy planet" he screeched at Soundwave who remained unfazed by his outburst.

"-We know-human-not- affiliated-government" Soundwave played back Starscream's voice. Katrina guessed that he must've found out about her records about her not-so-friendly affiliations with the police. Now, that was a fact that was almost impossible to hide. It was on the news for god's sake! At least they didn't illustrate her name on the news, or it would've been shameful.

Katrina decided to make her move and let the larger aliens know that she was present in the room with them. "Hey! You there! One with the hips!" Katrina waved her hand to catch his attention. Starscream gazed down at her direction and sneered. "What is it human," Kat stood up and combed her hair with her hands to look a bit more appealing. "Why am here other than giving you facts about this planet which you guys can achieve easily by using the internet?"

Starscream looked back at Soundwave with a glare written on his optics, "You still didn't mention its primary function here on the Nemesis?" What was wrong with him calling her an it? She wasn't some kind of object or an animal! Soundwave stared absently at Starscream before Starscream broke away from his gaze and sighed. "Why must I be the only one who's _actually_ doing any work on this ship?" he muttered loudly.

Starscream grabbed the handle that belonged to the jar from Soundwave, Katrina saw that Soundwave hesitated at first before handing her to Starscream. Starscream, on the contrary, was not gentle at holding the jar that resulted in her bumping from one side to another. Katrina groused in pain when she nursed her shoulder which would lead to another bruise there. Had these robots had no idea that they were made from flesh and not from metal? Someone needed to teach them how to handle humans. Starscream placed the container on the desk in front of her and opened the lid of the jar. Katrina was grabbed harshly from the tips of Starscream's claws that grazed over her delicate skin as Starscream picked up her with a bit of cautiousness, not letting her get near the sensitive wires on his wrist. Considering the wires that were pulled out from Soundwave's right wrist which he suspected that the human was the cause of that when Soundwave picked her up. The human was either brave or foolish when it attacked their communication officer. Katrina bit her lip to stop a painful whine escaping her lips when her skin was cut, it hurt just like when she was scratched by her cousin's cat, Mr. Tinklebells. How she hated that grumpy old cat.

Starscream raised her up until they were on eye-level with each other. Katrina gulped when she saw the distance between the ground and her. Suddenly, being in the jar didn't sound that bad at all.

Nah, she'd rather break every bone she had to get away from that horrible enclosure.

"Your main function in this warship is to assist the Decepticons when we require human contact" Starscream started. He pressed a button on the keypad and an image popped up on the screen above. It displayed a construction site which was thriving with builders and machines. "As you can see, our scanners and located an energon site but it seems that we weren't the only ones to find it." Katrina studied the image cautiously before her mindset to one thought, this was _ridiculous_! Couldn't they find another person to do this job? She was already in a contretemps state with the government, and now they wanted to help them with their plans? It was no secret that these alien life-forms were bad guys and Starscream mentioned that this was a warship that leads to the fact that they in the war with another group or non-native species. She hoped that the other alien was not humankind or they were screwed in ten different ways.

"Your job is to evacuate the humans from that area, and we will bring the miners to harvest the energon located in that section," Starscream said, he brought me closer to his face. "Is that clear?" Katrina could only nod as she didn't trust herself to speak without saying a few colorful words.

How did they expect her to evacuate the people on the construction site? Not because that she wasn't a good liar (she was the best actually), Kat just doubted that a group of men would listen to a 16-year-old about some poor excuse she made up just so they would leave. Humans were smarter than that, right? If they needed her to fool those construction men, she needed a makeover to make her look at least 20 or 30 years old but she unsure that she would find a make-up box laying around somewhere on the ship.

Starscream, sadly, returned her back to her jar and closed the lid. She huffed in annoyance when she returned back to her familiar captivity. Can't they just let her out? It wasn't like she could escape this place unless she grew a pair of wings and fly outta here. Katrina examined her wounds caused by the red horned robot. Luckily, is was just a small tear and nothing major as the skin surrounding the cut was a bit swollen and tender, no possible infection to be caught. But that didn't mean that it didn't sting every time she touched it or moved or body in a wrong way. He handed her back to Soundwave which he eagerly took the human back.

Starscream dismissed him and returned back to whatever he was doing earlier. Soundwave trudged quietly out of the room and into the hallway. Soundwave noticed that the human was unusually unresponsive after the talk she had with Starscream. He would've speculated that she had been frightened of him but when the question she asked had disposed him of that theory.

"By any chance, do you have makeup here?" Soundwave stared at her confused by her sudden question and at the term 'makeup' had meant, he searched the human web and found out it was a cosmetics used to enhance the human's faces, like the cosmetic paint used back before the war that was applied at celebrations. He didn't understand why would the human would need it at this time unless she saw a convenient mate, he had also discovered that humans often used it to look attractive to the opposite sex. But that was an absurd idea due to her being the only human around here unless she found a mech as a suitable mate which was most likely was going to cause problems. However, he didn't detect a change in the human's hormone levels except when she saw Starscream. Soundwave almost stopped in his tracks when the realization hit to his mind, the human saw Starscream as a potential mate.

"Because I think I will be going to need it when I go speak to the humans there because I don't believe that they would listen to a teenager" she continued.

Soundwave's conclusion about why the human needed makeup was altered, it did make more sense when she put it that way and furthermore, it was a huge relief for him when the human didn't see their Lord as a potential mate. Soundwave turned to the human and displayed Rumble's and Frenzy's picture on his visor.

"You're saying that the twins might have it," the human asked. Soundwave nodded. "Where are they?"

Soundwave didn't answer, but he changed his direction from his berthroom to the security room where the twins were stationed for the whole cycle before they were relieved of their duties. Katrina saw that Soundwave wasn't going to answer her question and sighed, so much for his help. But why would the twins have human makeup? She pondered to herself.

They walked in silence until they came to the door. Katrina thought that they had arrived back to Soundwave's chamber, but she was mistaken because the room behind the door was nothing like Soundwave's room. First of all, it was half the size of his room, a huge console was established on the wall in front of them with various screens that showed the different parts of the ship. And right by the monitors stood two _very_ bored twins, they didn't seem to notice their arrival before Kat cleared her throat loudly enough so that they could hear. They jumped in freight from their sudden appearance with them inside the room but quickly repositioned themselves.

"Oh hey! Didn't see you there boss," Rumble said, then he saw the human inside the container "Or the fleshy" he added before sending an eager wave across to her. Kat chuckled and sent a wave of her back to him.

"What brings you here?" Frenzy asked as he sat down on the edge of the table, letting his legs dangle in the air "Did our shift end early?" he said hopefully.

Soundwave nodded and raised the jar higher to indicate what they had to do. "Yes!" they shouted happily when he had nodded, but they groaned a bit when they found out that they had to look after the human again.

"Eh, better than monitoring the cameras," Rumble said, leaping down to the floor and much to Kat's surprise, without taking a fall damage. "Yeah, the human at least provides some kind of entertainment," Frenzy said, following his brothers lead.

"Are you talking about the fact that I'm clumsy?" Katrina asked them, thinking about the time when she bumped into the wall. "Yup," Kat huffed and stuck her tongue out in the direction of the twins and turned her head away from them in annoyance.

Soundwave, who was amused by their small conversation, placed the jar down to the floor and opened the lid. Kat was more than happy to oblique and let Soundwave pick her up out of that barbaric piece of sh-t and out into the open. He placed her down gently and reclosed the lid, Kat ran to the twins and resided next to them. All three of them looked at Soundwave for further instructions to be followed.

Soundwave tilted his head to the door, indicating that they should get out which the trio was more than happy to proceed. As for Soundwave, he took the twins monitor duty and kept an extra optic out for the human and his minicons.

 **Finally an update!**

 **Yeah, school started again and by all means, it ain't going well. Had a netball match and we lost, horribly. 6-17! Was this match was some kind of a joke!**

 **Now back to the story, thank you to SolarSpectrum23, I put your idea in the story and plus you gave me whole other ideas! I will explain more of Katrina's personal life as the story goes on, still changing ideas about her past. But hopefully, I will get them all together and make it look practical and not some kind of a 3-year-old oc.**

 **Response to my lovely reviewers!**

 **KittyKat25: She will! Especially when she knows how to get around the Nemesis by herself! Hint: Vents.**

 **ladybug02: Thank you! I do try my hardest! English ain't an easy language** **.**

 **SolarSpectrum23: Yes! Your idea is perfect! I guess Soundwave will have some explaining to do when he ends up in the med bay for why he had his wires torn outta his wrist!**

 **maria-oianna987: Now that! That I have to definitely put in. It's too early for now but later in the story, who knows but I will put that somewhere!**

 **Remember guys! Reviews are what keeps me going!**

 **Plus, any suggestions or ideas?**


	12. The Mac-up Box

"No,"

Rumble sighed and tossed the item behind and into the ever so growing pile of human junk.

"How 'bout this?" Frenzy lifted up the item for my checking, the said object was a sunscreen bottle.

Kat shook her head "No, but a bit close though,"

"This?" Rumble snatched up a stapler that was lying next to his foot.

"Do you even know what we even looking for?" Katrina raised her eyebrow to the two machines in front of her.

Both thought for a while before shaking their heads. "Ugh!" Katrina groaned and laid down on the floor. The twins and she were searching for a makeup box in the pile of never-ending junk that was coming out from the cupboard inside their room. Frenzy had explained that the cabinet had the same mechanism of how a subspace worked. At first, it was amusing, all that crap coming out of that cupboard like it was a magic show, but later on, it was becoming tiring seeing how much unhelpful knowledge the twins had when it came to human items. Almost, 2 hours (Rumble had told her) they were searching for a makeup supplies, they had sat down cross-legged in a circle with a pile of junk spread in front of them and started searching.

"How did you even get these stuff?" Katrina picked up a golden watch from the pile and inspected with interest. It was manufactured by Rolex, must've cost thousands of dollars.

"We just found 'em lying on the floor when we were out on patrol on Earth" Rumble explained, digging further into the pile in the hope of finding the 'makeup' which the human needed it so desperately.

"Uh-huh, like you found this gold watch lying randomly on the ground" Katrina emphasized on the word 'gold. She waved the watch in front of Rumble's face.

"Uhh…" Rumble stopped rummaging and stood still, trying quickly to make up a story where he found the watch. "Yeah! Exactly! I was just speeding across the road, and I saw something shiny and saw it was this, 'watch'" He glanced at Kat but knew that she wasn't buying it from her given expression. Rumble huffed and sat back down. "Ok fine, we broke into one of those Earth buildings to see how good their security was and let me tell you! It was la-ame! No wonder you humans have a lot of criminals running about in this world!" Rumble laughed and looked back at Kat to see her expression and pray that it had some amusement in it.

"You broke into a store!" Katrina gasped, "Just to see how well our security was against your kind?"

Frenzy, who was going through the pile, piped in, "Nah, he was just bored and thought that watch was nice and decided to go steal it." Frenzy said smugly. A competition had started between them, mostly caused by boredom, which would gain the human's admiration the most. Frenzy had read somewhere on the virus-infested internet of the humans that most people would avoid people who had a criminal background and seeing Rumble was now a thief, it was only logical that the human would shy away from Rumble and be closer to Frenzy and he would win those 4 sweet cubes of high-grade.

But much to Frenzy's dismay, Kat was now excited and shuffled closer to Rumble, "You gotta take me next time!" Kat looked at Rumble with excited blue eyes. Rumble, seeing the human had now some admiration to him, he sent a smug look of his own to his brother.

.:Those high-grade cubes are going to me miiiine~:. Rumble sang. Frenzy replied by sending hatred and annoyance through the bond. .:Trust me, Rumble, we are only getting started:. He sneered back at him while sending him a glare in the physical world. Katrina noticed something going on between those brothers as Rumble had a happy semblance while Frenzy had the opposite.

"Are we looking for this box or not?" Katrina implied and returned back to their search, putting on the watch on her wrist. It wasn't like anyone was searching for it now and Knockout had ruined her own one. She starting rummaging through the pile. Squeaky bone toy? No. Duct tape? No, but may come in handy in the future Kat thought as she set aside that to another area that she marked for 'Future Use'. Broken pipe? No. A painting of a red lorry? How did they find that? Metal bat? Useful for bashing certain metallic heads, may need later. A box which she later found out that it was full of makeup supplies? Bingo! She grabbed snatched it out of the pile and screamed a yes! "I finally found it!" Katrina chirped happily at the twins.

"The 'mac-up' box?" Rumble asked curiously and inspected the item that they were searching for joors. Thank Primus, his joints were starting to ache from the lack of movement. The box didn't seem much, he couldn't understand how it would help the human in succeeding her mission. "Makeup" she corrected him. "Let me show you how the magic works with this beauty," Kat said happily.

Oh, she couldn't wait to use it. She was already planning how she would look like, someone really old? No, she didn't have a wig or any dye. She would need to stick to the age around 20 or 30. Maybe someone like the blond mafia guy from Fringe, he looked nice but she would stick with black hair though.

Kat stood up and ran outside their room into Soundwave's, "Wait up!" the twins said and scrambled after the eager human. They had no idea why would she get so excited about a box. They followed her into the washracks that were specially made for mini-cons like them. As they were about to enter the door, the human stopped them. "What?" Frenzy asked.

"Stay here, I'll be ready in a few secs." With that, she closed the door right to their faces.

.:What do ya think she is doing?:. Rumble glanced at his brother for an answer. Frenzy just shrugged and sat down on the floor near to the door. Rumble looked one more time at the door before taking place next to his twin.

When the human said that it was going to take a few seconds, they expected that she would be ready in 10 human minutes or less, not half a fragging human hour. Starscream was about to call her for duty in less than 20 minutes, and if the human didn't hurry up, they would be the ones to get in trouble since it was their task to bring her to the command center later at that time. "Are you done yet?" Frenzy whined, asking the same question for the umpteenth time. "No" came back a conversant replied. One minute passed, "Now?"

"Nope."

…

"Now?"

"Almost read~y."

…

"Now?"

"Yup!"

The door slid open and out came an unrecognizable human. Frenzy and Rumble went on high alert and activated their battle protocols, shifting their servos into blasters. "Who are you and how did you get on this ship" Frenzy growled at the intruder. "And what did you do with our human?" Rumble asked in the same tone as his brother. They circled around the intruder cautiously, they had to report this to Soundwave! A human had come aboard and had taken their human as a captive unless he already murdered her.

The human, surprisingly, was unfazed by their threats and their blasters started laughing. "It's only me guys," the intruder said. "How do you like my new look?" he twirled around for them to see. They analyzed the human again and saw some similarities with Katrina.

Rumble was the first to lower his gun, "Kat?" he tilted his head.

"Sup! And may I introduce you to the power of makeup" he, she Rumble corrected himself, saw the now what used to be Kat that was tanned, young, happy was now a paled, with some lines on her cheekplates that made her look older with black bags under her eyes. Kat had also flattened her spiky hair, or rather what was left of it by using the solvent in the washracks. Her hair was longer and now was covering her eyes. She had to repeatedly brush her hair sideways so she could see what was in front of her without her hair poking her in the eye. How she missed her hair gel. It was sitting lonely at home, on the bathroom sink, being neglected, crying out for her.

Kat looked different. Like as if she changed her frame type. The only same thing about her was her optics and her hair color that was black with blue highlights. Frenzy stepped closer to the human and shifted his blasters into his servos. "How did you do that?" Frenzy asked, reaching his finger out to poke her cheek.

"Eek! Don't touch it or you are going to ruin it!" Katrina jumped away from the finger that was attempting to poke her. She didn't want to reapply her makeup all over again because of one simple small smudge. It wasn't easy applying all that makeup, she wasn't a professional at it like her twin brothers were due to that she didn't need it to pick up some chicks like they do, she was naturally stunning. They still never got to be with a girl more than a month because they got bored of 'em or the girl caught them cheating on her. Her father was getting anxious about them as he expected grandchildren from all of them. So far, only one of his seven kids got married and still no grandchildren present or going to be present.

They had taught her how to use it if an emergency ever happened. On assumption that you out of nowhere sprouted a pimple on your face when you're going on a date with a girl next day. That had once happened. Or, to show off your skills in makeup in a Halloween party and have a chance of getting out from the single-zone. She was stuck in there for more than she was comfortable with. At least she had a lover waiting back at home when summer was over, she couldn't wait for her to return back from America. She already planned another date for them once she came back, a romantic stroll on the beach after having dinner at the place they first met.

"I applied cosmetic powder, eye shadow and other things in this box "she explained, holding up the box. "It changes your appearance temporarily, you can go to ugly as hell to drop dead gorgeous if, you know how to use it properly of course." She waved the box that was the cause of the drastic change in her appearance. "In your terms, it's kinda like when you use wax, makes you look good only temporarily."

"But why ya even used it, we ain't going to a date. Just a mission." Rumble said, getting closer to have a better look.

"I needed to look older if you want this mission to succeed, no one's going to listen to a 16-yearold." The twins noted on what she was saying, she was young but wasn't she a fully grown adult? They knew that humans were considered adults when they were 18, not 16. Maybe she grew into her adult frame faster than normal humans, right? "Where did you learn how to do this and more importantly, can you teach us?" Frenzy asked excitedly as they walked out from the washracks. They started heading towards the command center and report to Starscream that they were ready.

"My brothers taught me, Alex and James," she replied to them. "And I don't think human cosmetics would work on you guys," She had left the box at the washracks for further use later on.

"Aww," Frenzy's shoulders slumped by her statement. "I wanted to scare Boss saying that I changed my faceplate frame,"

"You have a brother?" Rumble asked surprised, the human has a family.

Katrina sighed and looked down "Yeah, about six of them," she mumbled to the floor, "And guess who is the youngest?" They walked out the door and into the corridor, en route to the command center. Passing casually the drones that stopped to stare at the trio before resuming their duties. The three paid no attention to them as they were engrossed in their own conversation.

"You," they both said simultaneously, but one thought was still wavering in their processors, the human has a family.

Now in Cybertron, families were a rare thing, almost non-existent. Barely any transformer had a sparkmate that led to the problem of the lack of sparklings. With the war breaking out, all the sparklings were upgraded into adult frames to protect themselves. The cybertronians would never hurt a youngling as it was against their coding but an alien intruder wouldn't hesitate to capture them and offer some exchange to give the sparkling back. Normally, all the sparklings were held at the Youth Centre in Crystal City but was later on destroyed by accident because of a stray missile hitting it. They were betting that a seeker had done it. Thankfully, none of the sparklings were injured but they were compromised to the outside world that had a war raging on. First, Autobots and Decepticons alike tried to protect them in their own bases in secret but after attacking the Autobots by surprise, two sparklings had been killed under debris that had fallen on them. Both sides decided to forcefully upgrade their frames after that incident to ensure the younglings could protect themselves. It was better to offline as an adult than a sparkling.

"Yup, you won't believe how protective they are because I'm the youngest," Katrina grumbled angrily. "My computer history is always checked, my phone can't have a password and my dad has to check it every night to see what I am doing, can't stay alone in the house for more than one hour, no late night parties without one of my brothers, no sleeping at my friend's house, no this no that, the list goes on and on,"

"But Knockout found ya alone on that human race," Rumble asked and turning right when the corridors broke into a T-shape.

"That night I was staying with my dad's second cousins, they ain't strict like my brothers thank god and allow me to go out at night by myself," She replied.

"What's a great second cousin?" Frenzy questioned confused.

"Your dad's cousin's cousin"

"What's a cousin?" Rumble asked, scratching his head.

"Your parent's, brother or sister's child," Kat replied again. She didn't want to say, niece or nephew because they would ask what that was.

The twins glanced that each, "Then that means that, uhh, they are your dad's sister's, um, cousin?"

Kat shook her head, and thought for a moment, "I think it would be my dad's uncle's wife's brother's children, I think" Now Kat was confused.

Frenzy whistled while Rumble was still baffled, "You humans are so confusing when you come to families, we simply just have a brother or sister and creators,"

"Nah, most of us don't go into that much detail, just my family is very serious and deep when it comes to relatives. I once met my uncle's wife's mother's sister's husband's brother's child," Kat explained, "He was a funny guy named Peter and liked Digimon. I still talk to him and apparently, he is getting married next year to this girl called Catherine" Her family loved having family over. She had so many relatives that she gave up trying to count them all a few years ago after she met a chinse guy who was somehow related to her. There were still people she never met while her father knew them as if they grew up together. They most probably did. You wouldn't believe how crowded her house was on Christmas, or how many presents she got.

Now both of the twins were lost. Kat sighed exasperatedly, "You know what? Just simply think of them as my cousins? Ok?"

 **Phew! I had some difficulty with posting this one. Right when I was about to finish this and edit it, school stopped me once again. Let me tell you this, I have no idea what the hell is going on with chemistry. Plus, I am going to get a drawing tablet, so do any of you know any good application that is good for drawing. I am new to this drawing on the computer thing since I always had used paper but if any of you guys know a good application that isn't that complex to use, please let me know!**

 **Response to my lovely reviewers!**

 **ladybug02: Thanks! I am really glad that this story is making you laugh!**

 **SolarSpectrum23: Hmm, that is actually a good idea but it won't go with the plot. Sorry but it is a great idea I can give you that. Thank you!**

 **KittyKat25: The first thing I thought when I saw screamer was his hips! Actually, I was wondering why does he have a screechy voice like that. But cmon! He has hips like no other bot! Say, I am happy that you like this, writing ain't one of my biggest talents and I am glad that people are enjoying it.**

 **There you go!**

 **Please don't forget to review, they are my fuel that keeps me going!**

 **If you spot any mistakes, feel free to tell me. Plus some suggestions should be nice!**

 **Bye!**


	13. Bald Guy and Chicks

For Soundwave, the human had completed her first mission without any casualties and harm inflicted on her was a great success. But for Kat, it was a _whole_ other story.

The story goes as the following.

Katrina shifted nervously in her chair, waiting for the man who was leading this construction and mining. The data which the twins had filled her in was referring to mine that the human group had found. They had located an energy source of energon and mistook it the unusual radiation for uranium. Now, they were mining deep into the mountain, searching for it.

She had been ordered by Starscream to stop their progress and abandon that post for the 'Cons to sweep in and excavate all the energon crystals before the humans could come back again.

After appointing a meeting with the manager of this place, she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. It wasn't like she had never lied before, she was actually very good at it and almost always gotten away with it. The element of her jitters was that this was a job that could get her arrested and detained for how long. As you know, she wasn't in friendly terms with the government and if her dad found out about this, his fury could make Satan look like a kicked puppy.

The turn of a knob interrupted her thoughts. Turing around, she saw a man near his 40 without an ounce of a single hair on top of his head. His facial face, however, made him look like one of those motorcyclist uncles that ride in groups everywhere. Wearing simple black chino pants with a white shirt accommodating it. He had a firm build with muscles that could've snapped her neck without a breaking a sweat.

"Mr. Hallen I presume?" he asked coldly towards her, sitting on the desk in front of her. Intertwining his fingers, he stared at her. Kat nodded at his statement, silently gulping. He looked down at the file she had provided him.

"You're here about the mining aren't you?" he asked flipping pages as he skimmed through the report. "Says here that the Uranium that we have found is too hazardous for it to be mined due to the small community not far from here can get affected by the radiation,"

"Yes, that's why you need to order your men to evacuate this area and wait for our superiors to alter your excavation field," Kat replied back smoothly. The man looked at the file before looking at me, his eyes narrowing. "I didn't know that the high-ups suddenly cared for civilians," his tone was suspicious now.

Oh crap! Kat gave a hasty laugh, hiding her distress "Don't ask me, I'm just an errand boy for 'em. Beats me why they want to help someone non-related to their business," she smiled, trying to lighten the mood and not pay a lot of attention to his bald head. She was starting to imagine a little yellow chick cracking out of it.

The manager wasn't buying though, "An errand boy? Last time I heard that my boss didn't have an errand boy, hm?" He leaned closer, cracking his knuckles. "As a matter of fact, he always sends a report via _email_ "

Aaand she was caught already. "Umm… I-" Kat started but whatever words that were formulating in her head vanished when the bald guy stood up. "So, do you think you could just _waltz_ right in here and make my team evacuate this area as if this was a child play?"

"Maybe?" Kat squeaked unsurely, she now had stood up and was backing away from him. Apparently, her answer was wrong. The bald guy fumed, his face getting red. Crap. "Well, what about I demonstrate of what happens to people who try to misguide me," he tilted his head side to side, making it crack and send shivers down Kat's spine. She was about to be turned into mincemeat.

She glanced at the door, hoping to make a run for it. The bald guy laughed, "Don't even think of escaping, I already have locked the door," He gave a menacing grin towards her way. The bald guy reached for something under the cupboard and pulled out a big black hammer. "Let us see if you are able to speak another lie after I am done with you," Every step he took, Kat took a step back until her back hit the wall.

Oh merciful God, please help me. Kat cowered in fear, raising her hands up to form some kind of protection against the man. As he raised the hammer in hopes of smashing her face with it. But God must've heard her desperate prayers as the next thing you know, the guy is knocked out cold on the floor.

Kat blinked in confusion at the scenery spread out in front of her. The guy's bald head acquired a red bruise and was swelling up. Reminding her of Tom & Jerry, where Tom had a bruise that swelled up like a hill. How had it happened? The hammer's head had fallen off and hit the guy straight on the head, resulting him in passing out. Someone needed to glue those things better.

She rushed to his side and checked his temple, there was a pulse thank Jerry's cheese slice. She glanced at the body thoughtfully, what the hell was she supposed to do now? She needed to leave this place now before the guy wakes up and resumes his _demonstration_.

Getting up, she inspected the room for any exit routes. The door wasn't an option since it was locked and the window seemed like her only way out.

Great, her first undercover mission, her chance to be like James Bond, ruined. She didn't know what Soundwave would do when he hears about her failed mission but was betting her chocolate stash that it was gonna be a timeout in the jar. Better than getting smashed in the face though.

As she was about to leave, she heard a knock on the door. "Oi! Boss! We have a problem with one of the drills, we need your help!" said a voice behind the door. Crap. Glancing around the room, trying her fastest to compose a plan. A lightbulb popped over her head.

Grabbing the bald guy by one arm, she started dragging him towards the window. _This better work,_ she thought as she heaved the body up and out of the window. In the first try, the window closed down on the guy's neck. Second, she had missed the window entirely and hit the wall with his head, establishing a small hole on the wall. However, the third time was successful. She pushed the body with all her might and the guy toppled out of the room.

She followed him and landed next to him. Grabbing him again by the arm, she proceeded to drag him where the twins had resided.

After a few more accidents that involved a certain bald man's head to be bumped. She had finally reached towards her destination. Behind a cluster of boulders, stood two motorcycles. "Rumble! Frenzy!" She shouted, hoping to catch their attention.

They transformed and looked around the area to locate her. When they did, their faces broke into a smirk. "So, did'ja get the humans to evacuate?" Frenzy asked with hope. He was sick of standing here and doing nothing. Their happy smirks turned into confusion when they saw the human that their fleshy brought in.

"Look what 'ta Kat dragged in," Rumble sniggered, earning a few giggles from his brother too.

Katrina furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance, "Oh ha-ha, very funny. C'mon! Help me with this guy, ya wouldn't believe how heavy he is," she huffed.

The twins came up to her side and made a show of grabbing the guy by the armpits and dragged him to the small opening without any trouble. Kat stuck her tongue out to them in response.

"What happened?" Rumble asked after they had set the passed out human on the ground.

Kat interpreted what had happened after she was done. She waited for a helpful response from the twins. All she got was two laughing robots on the floor rolling around.

"Are ya serious?" Rumble laughed from the ground. "I wish I'd been there" Frenzy stated dismally.

Kat was waiting for them to finish their laughing spree before taking any action. She walked up to the twins and kicked the floor, successfully spraying a load of dirt on top of them and earned two angry remarks.

"Are ya gonna help me or not?" she asked them, arms crossed.

"Nope-" Rumble said, "-We just gonna sit 'n enjoy the show" Frenzy finished. What a load of help they were.

"Fine" she huffed, "But if anything goes wrong, I'll tell Soundwave that it was your fault." She threatened.

The twins quirked up at the name Soundwave. "You wouldn' dare," Frenzy narrowed his optics towards her.

"Oh, but I would,"

They glared at each other for some time before they heard a groan behind Katrina.

"Guys, he's waking _uup_!" Kat panicked, she clutched her head and walked in circles. Trying to make up a story quickly as possible. Sadly, her brain wasn't creative as it usually should be when it was under stress. "Uhh, a rabid squirrel came and hit his head with an acorn repeatedly. No no, uhh, a fat guy wearing a Joker costume came and knocked him out. But wait, doesn't he use guns? Hey guys, what do you think… Guys?"

She looked around and saw the twins had gone missing. "Typical" she mumbled under her breath. She was _soo_ gonna blame 'em if something went wrong.

"Uggrh" a groan came behind her. She turned around and saw the bald guy was sitting up.

 _Act calm, act calm, maybe he received an amnesia and forgot all about our last conversation,_ Katrina tried reassuring herself. She walked towards the man, cautious of any movement that might signal an attack.

"Are you okay?" Kat asked unsurely the man leaning down, his head was now littered with bruises, now all it needed was a crack for the little chick to come out of his head.

"What, hn, what happened?" the manager asked her confused, inspecting his new surroundings.

"Uh, we were just discussing what time your team was going to evacuate but then you suddenly fell and I, uh, thought some fresh air would do ya good," _Please believe in it, please believe in it. Can't ya see the cute innocent look in my eyes?_

The man stared at her, processing the given info in his head before his face broke into a grin, a peaceful one that didn't involve killing someone thank God. He stood up, or he tried too. He was still dizzy from the multiple injuries he had received. Kat quickly helped him by giving him support with her own body.

"Sorry for giving you scare, guess my sugar levels were low," the man chuckled. Kat glanced at him confused, where did the 'I'm gonna break you inside out' vibe had gone. Not like she was complaining, she liked this version of the man better.

"It's ok Mr…?"

"It's Mr. Loypel," he answered. With names exchanged properly now, they walked slowly back to the mining compounds.

"RUMBLE! FRENZY! C'MON! WE NEED 'TA GO!" Kat shouted at the small clearing where she had seen the twins last time. The conversation had gone pretty well, she now had become friends with many of the miners there and Mr. Loypel wasn't so bad himself when he wasn't trying to smash your face. They had chatted in a friendly matter before she excused herself saying it was getting late. The team would be leaving the following week after they had probably packed up.

A duo of engines started up behind a boulder and drove towards her. They parked next to her, "So, how did it go?" Rumble asked.

"Did'ja spill some blood?"

Kat huffed and turned her head away, "Call Soundwave, we need to leave unless ya wanna be stuck here at night," she said ignoring both of the questions that were meant for her. The twins noticed her lack of answer and stood silently before Rumble opened the com-link.

" **Rumble here, were requestin' a groundbridge at these current coordinates** "

A moment later, a groundbridge activated in front of them. Kat walked towards it without uttering a single word to the twins as they followed her lead.

.: How pissed do ya think she is :. Rumble asked his brother, noting the human's silent composure towards them.

.: Beats meh, :. Frenzy's engine suddenly stalled for a moment, Rumble saw his twin's discomfort and gave a nudge through the bond to ask what happened.

.: Say, you don't think she'll tell 'bout our 'lil stunt, would she? :. Rumble thought for a moment before answering, .: Nah :. He told his brother.

But he couldn't be more wrong as they found out that their monitor shifts had tripled for the next 5 joors. Looked like Soundwave was now favoring the little meatbag much to their dismay.

 **There we go! Another chapter successfully finished after a month! My reason for posting so late that I was relatively busy those past weeks. But, I believe the next chapter will a bit delayed due to the rewrite that I am going to do on this story, especially the first chapters.**

 **Additionally, I am going give attention to my other story too, A Thief's Spark. And I have exams next week and won't be finished with them for some time.**

 **Response to mah reviewers that make mah day!**

 **maria-ioanna984: That might be a good prank to pull on them you know. Maybe some** ** _revenge_** **for the time that they left her on her own? What do you think?**

 **ladybug02: Thank you so much, glad I could make someone smile!**

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween: Thank you for the review, happy to see you enjoying it!**

 **I would like to hear any suggestions or ideas you might have. Maybe I will put them in the story but just a warning, I will not accept any characters. This story will only have 1 Oc and that is Katrina.**

 **Cupcake out!**

 **(DONT FORGET TA LEAVE A REVIEW! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF 'EM!)**


	14. Knocking the Knockokut

**IMPORTANT AN: You will notice huge or small changes from now on in the chapters since I didn't like the way the story was going on. And furthermore, I will be using various G1 characters as a replacement for most of the cybertronians here since I prefer their style rather than the Prime one. But don't think I don't like them, it's just that I always see Starscream as a smirking evil red and white jet rather than a gray one. Plus, I will be introducing multiple G1 characters into the story such as Skywarp, Thundercracker, the constructicons and many more as I see fit. Because there is barely any Decepticons in the Prime Universe, unlike G1 which I have a hard time tracking which is which.**

 **Warnings: Pranks, hints of statements that the ship needs an upgrade, playing with food and Breakdown teasing shorties.**

 **Credits goes to** **maria-ioanna984 for the prank idea, thank you a lot!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my OC. None of my works may be posted anywhere else. You will have no permission to use my ideas unless you ask me first.**

 _ **Published: 31/08/2017**_

When Rumble and Frenzy had onlined, they quickly noticed something was wrong. Firstly, there was a giggling human in front of them holding a human appliance which gave out bright flashes that forced them to recalibrate their optics. Second, when did Frenzy have a change of a paint job? The human laughed once more before quickly scampering out of their berthroom. The twins looked at each other, now fully online, realization dawned upon them. Their armour was coloured in horrifying shades of pink and purple, accompanied by eye-catching sparkles that made their frames glimmer like they were those winged magical creatures with a wand. But that wasn't all, their faceplate's had been not spared from this drastic makeover. Glossy lipstick, pink powder, and purple eyeliner had been tattered all over their faceplates, resembling them to a human Disney princess.

In short, they had been pranked.

They should've seen it coming. After all, the human outshined anger and ignorance towards them the whole decaorn. Soundwave had already punished them with extra monitor for "leaving the human in danger" while Ravage silently sniggered with glee in the background. If that wasn't enough, Kat had been ignoring them after they apologized to the human countless times. Their life was interesting with a human that actually responded to their comments than one that sat on the table all joor long, occupied with a small device in her hand. Puh-lease, they were a more entertaining company than that feeble device the human was using, though some would disagree like Ravage for an example. But he was a full-time party-pooper who couldn't appreciate good humor even if it slapped him in the face.

But they didn't know that she was a pranker! A pranker with artistic abilities that can be used on a poor unsuspecting mech if they joined alliances. But truces aside, they had a sneaky little fragger to catch that started with "K" and ended with "A".

Katrina was running. Screw that. Fleeing away in pure terror from a certain set of pink twin's that were chasing her. Despite their heavy frames, they were capable of out-running a person even if they were a good runner. She was running through the corridors of the space ship, passing an occasional drone or two. But it was so worth it! She had taken numerous pictures of them after she had given them a surprise paint job with a camera she swiped from the twin's pile 'o junk.

"Get here ya fleshy!"

"Ya gonna pay for what ye did!"

"Not a chance!" she replied back to them.

Throwing a hasty glance behind her back, she noted how the twin's started closing in on her. She needed a new tactic if she wanted to get out of this situation unscathed. Analyzing the environment she was in for any escape routes, she saw a small opening shifted between the walls. She dived for it, blackness overcame her vision due to the lack of light in her new surroundings. The place felt familiar as her brain tried to identify where she had seen this place before. Suddenly it clicked in her mind, she was back in the ventilation system! Hoping that the twins wouldn't follow her, the hope disappeared as she heard the footsteps coming from behind her caused by the twins. At least she had a chance of losing them in the vents.

"Aha!" a voice called out, grabbing her by the shoulder causing her to shriek.

Kat, surprised by the unexpected action, lost her balance and fell down along with Frenzy as he was the one causing her attack. Rumble was caught in the mash-up too as he was not prepared to abruptly stop and tumbled down with the other two. The trio shouted in complaints as they desperately tried to untangle from each other. With kicks and punches sent, all obtained dents or bruising in the human's response.

None of them noticed the metal panel beneath them groan from the extra weight caused by them until it was too late. Before Rumble had a chance of warning them, the panel fell along with two symbiotes and a human.

Right on top of Knockout's helm.

Sheesh, one would think that the spaceship would be built on reliable resources that didn't give away under little pressure like this one.

Knockout who was minding his own business as he cleaned his medical tools with a cloth. Had not expected visitors that joor, especially ones coming from the sky. Shrieking in surprise due to the sudden weight on his helm had dropped whatever item he was holding fell onto his aft as he was knocked out of balance. Sadly for him, his back hit the shelf behind him that contained numerous chemicals in cylinders. The shaking of the cupboard resulted for one of the cylinders falling down onto Knockout's helm, hence his name, he got knocked out.

Kat groaned in the position she was sprawled out, feeling a burst of pain when she tried to move. She heard twin's own complaints as they tried to sit up. Kat glanced around her new surroundings, it was the place where she had gotten her needle shot from and made her bones heal with speed. She tried to stand up but the pain coming from her leg stopped her. Damn it hurt. Hopefully, she didn't receive another broken bone because she didn't want more alien substances in her.

That sounded wrong in many ways.

"Oi! Fleshy! Ya ok?" Rumble asked her, coming her way. It was still hilarious to see him in his rather "princess" state. He lent a servo towards her and she took it. Helping her up, the pain in her leg had lessened a bit but not quite enough for her to move without some help.

"I think I landed on my leg," she groaned, trying to take a step forward that only resulted in her falling towards the ground, Rumble reached towards her for help.

"I think we should be asking that question to da doctor," Frenzy said behind them.

Confused by his statement, they turned around to face Dr. Pepper sitting on the ground slumped with blue liquid surrounding him.

Oh crap! We killed him! Was her first thought when she saw him not moving. This was bad, they had killed someone!

Kat limped towards him, avoiding the blue liquid as she climbed onto his leg.

"Cherry Pop!" she shouted at him, hoping to get a response. "Ya still livin'?" Knockout made no intention to show that he was still in the land of the living.

"Oh god, we killed him!"

Frenzy stared at the medic thoughtfully, "I think we just knocked him out,"

Rumble sniggered behind her, "Knockout got knocked out,"

Kat rolled her eyes and climbed down, there was a small relief in her as she found out that she didn't commit her first murder. She missed her stepping and slid down harshly towards the floor. Landing in a puddle of the blue liquid.

"Eww," she grimaced at the blue chemical that came onto her clothes. Kat made an attempt to wipe it off her pants but as soon as she touched the chemical, it burned her hand like acid. "Ow! What the hell is this?" she asked, nursing her hand.

Rumble and Frenzy came next to her and Frenzy bent down to touch the liquid with a finger. "By tha looks of it, I'd say it was energon," he replied.

"That blue glowing liquid that Soundwave tried to feed me?"

"Yup,"

Kat dismissed the image of what would've happened if she tried the liquid out of curiosity and focused on the main problem here. Looking up at Knockout, he still didn't move or twitch from his position. "What are we gonna do with knocked out ketchup here?"

Rumble looked thoughtfully at Knockout, tapping his chin as he tried to form a plan. "I'd say, the most responsible thing for us is ta get ta slag outta here before Soundwave finds out tha' we knocked out the only functioning medic here on da Nemesis,"

Kat opened her mouth to argue but Rumble beat her to it, "Da ya want ta get back in da jar again? " Kat tried to formulate a response but failed, she huffed as she kicked the floor. "Thoughts so, now c'mon before someone comes in and- oh frag!" Rumble said.

As Kat was about going to ask what happened, she heard a voice at the far end of the room. "Knockout? I fetched the things you needed but I still don't understand why we need this much of wax" the voice said. They needed to hide, now!

Before they could scamper away and hide, a cyan mech stopped in front of them.

Breakdown looked at the scene before him, Knockout was slumped on the floor with energon spilled next to him. Soundwave's symbiotes, Rumble and Frenzy were covered with pink and purple paint and the fleshy was sitting in the energon puddle that seemed to be coming from Knockout. Dropping the cans of wax that Knockout requested earlier, he activated his hammer.

He knew it! The fleshbag was trying to manipulate the crew into killing each other with its adorable cuteness that some of the residents of this planet had. Already the communication officer was under its spell! And by the looks of it, the slaghead twins were too! Now they were paying the price of bringing the human to the ship. The human was literally playing with their fallen comrade's blood. And they all said he was paranoid. Screaming a war cry, he advanced forward bringing his hammer down in hopes of crushing the vermin and saving the Decepticon cause.

As the cyan robot brought his hammer down, Kat barely dodged it and avoided being crushed into pulp. Why was he attacking her? Trying to stand up, her leg flared in pain due to the sudden movement and she collapsed back down into the energon stained floor, burning her skin the process. Cursing loudly, she tried to stand back up again before another "hammer time" befell on her.

A pair of arms yanked her up by the waist and slung her onto their shoulder and started running away from the cyan robot. Seeing her rescuer was Rumble, "Go faster!" she screamed at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he replied back, jumping sideways from being squished by the hammer. Rumble could feel Soundwave concern over the symbiote bond since he was receiving him and his brother's fear.

This is why he hated being so short! Of course, there were its advantages, sneaking upon 'bots, pulling pranks, sabotaging equipment easier. But in times like these, he was forced to run away before that big lug tried to kill him with the human. Sliding under the table while repositioning Kat to holding her bridal style, he hoped that he would leave them alone and focus on his brother. Frenzy would have better chances of escaping than he did since he wasn't carrying the human though, she barely weighed anything compared to their own species.

Kat was hugging Rumble's neck once he set her into a bridal style out of fear. She didn't even notice it since the table that they were hiding under was lifted up and thrown away by an angry robot. She and Rumble both shrieked while Breakdown smiled menacingly down at them.

"I got you now pipsqueaks!"

Rumble had to act quickly, he threw Kat into the air and transformed and took off after the human had landed on his seat.

"Try to catch us now sucker!" He laughed at Breakdown as Rumble left him in the dust.

"Uh, I think you shouldn't have said that," Kat stated. Rumble adjusted his front mirror only to see Breakdown's alt form chasing after them.

Rumble tried his hardest to suppress his groan when he saw Soundwave appear from the far end of the hallway.

 **AN: GUESS WHO UPDATED AFTER MONTHS! I am sorry that it took long to update this but I am focusing on editing the story after I sat down and reread the whole story. Not liking the way it was going, I decided to edit it. So far chapter 1 and 3 is done and I am working on chapter 2 after I accidentally missed it. I note you that they will have big changes as if I wrote another story for some of them but they will have the same idea of the plot.**

 **Special thanks to OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween, maria-ioanna984, KittyKatt25 for reviewing! You guys are the best!**


	15. Kidnapped Again

The trio knew that they were in another level of scrap when they saw Soundwave appear at the end of the corridor. Rumble and Frenzy pressed down hard on their brakes, almost flinging Katrina out of her seat when they stopped in front of Soundwave. However, Breakdown did not follow their actions, he rather topped up his speed and transformed mid-air heading directly for Soundwave himself with his hammer ready to smash.

Soundwave didn't anticipate for this and got smacked down to the ground roughly with Breakdown on top of him. Though, Breakdown didn't have the advantage of the element of surprise for long. Soundwave dodged agilely all of Breakdown's attacks before conjuring his own ones. His tentacles came free from his chassis and wrapped themselves around Breakdown's torso before shocking him with electricity. Breakdown screamed in pain, attempting to loosen the grip that Soundwave had on him but lost the majority of his strength from the shock. Breakdown fell down to the floor by Soundwave's side, groaning in pain.

After making sure that his attacker wouldn't be able to attempt to assault him again, he turned towards the trio, the primary suspects of Breakdown's sudden violent manner. The three looked at him worried, they hadn't been expecting Breakdown to attack Soundwave like that. And much to the twin's humiliation, they couldn't even assist their carrier in the brawl.

"Rumble: Explain the means of this," Soundwave asked through the symbiotic bond. Trying to contain his anger due to the mishaps that had happened.

Rumble wouldn't meet his optics and remained silent. Soundwave annoyed by his actions, he repeated his question with further irritation. His symbiote looked down shamefully to the floor and explained what happened. After the explanation, Soundwave resisted the urge to sigh before picking himself from the floor and headed for the med bay. His priority now was to examine the doctor and see what the damages were. The Decepticon cause couldn't afford to lose a medic due to the fact that there were barely left any of them.

The three troublemakers followed his lead, walking just a few meters behind his steps. His audio receptors could hear an ongoing soft conversation between the three.

"Is he mad?" Katrina whispered the twins, nodding her head towards Soundwave.

Frenzy and Rumble glanced at each other, "You could say that." Rumble replied shortly.

"Not technically mad, but annoyed? Yes, very annoyed." Frenzy continued. Great, they just finished their punishment to get another one. He couldn't take another breem of monitor duty! The three went silent again when they neared the med bay. They could hear someone shouting frustrated and an occasional item being thrown about. Looked like someone got up from their beauty sleep.

When they entered the room, they were greeted with a very pissed off crimson colored medic.

"Soundwave!" Knockout shouted at him when he spotted him, crossing his arms. "Look what your charges did to my flawless finish! Not only that! Have you seen the state of my once pristine medical facility?" He said as he indicated the large scratch on his chassis along with the energon stains implementing his body. Soundwave glanced at Knockout, formulating a plan to keep the medic sane before he blew a gasket off from anger.

"Soundwave: Problem acknowledged, Punishment: Shall be enforced. Negotiations: Willing to look over groundbridge activations for 3 orns" Soundwave said. He was not much for bribery, but in situations like these, he couldn't afford time spent on further conversations.

Knockout thought for a moment, digesting the offer. 3 orns of access to the groundbridge with no consequences? He would be mad to let this opportunity slip, as for his med bay, he could always find spare vehicons to make this place to its former self again.

"Fine," he answered, "As long as you keep your side of your promise, I'll let this mishap slid aside, this time," he added the last part firmly to the three. Especially to the fleshbag how seemed to be the cause of this fuss. He knew that bringing the human would be causing unnecessary trouble for all of them. Of course having a human would have its advantages, such as breaking into human facilities that were too small for their frame types. But if their _oh-so_ -precious leader had a tad bit of patience wired into his drives, he would've finished the construction of the holo-forms.

Soundwave seeing the problem resolved, headed out to the hallway before the medic could change his mind.

Before they left, Knockout whistled behind the twins, "Nice paint job you have there, very feminine" he teased as he shut the door before the twins had a chance of replying. They looked down at their frames and noticed that they were still pink. Grumbling in annoyance, they shot a look of hatred at the human who was trying hard to stifle its laughter.

They walked silently towards Soundwave's hab suit without any chatter. Escaping was now out of the option Katrina as the twins were firmly by her side. Running away would only mean getting stopped the second she made her move not to mention the possibility of getting back in that dreadful jar again.

Before they could enter the door, loud noises coming from the end the corridor stopped them. Looking at her right, she saw another robot running towards them. Seeing us in the way, he tried to stop but he had no luck as he crashed into Soundwave. Rumble and Frenzy quickly pulled Katrina aside in order for her not to get squished.

The robot that had crashed into Soundwave quickly got up and looked around before seeing me and smiled gleefully. Oh shit… Katrina thought, ducking behind Rumble to not be seen but it was too late.

"Just the thing I need for! C'mon fleshy, we are going have some _fun_!" The robot quipped, pushing the two minicons away and grabbed the human. Kat yelped and tried to get out of his hold but he had a steady grip on her.

"Guys! Help me!" Katrina said, struggling in the robots grip. She looked at Soundwave who looked like that he was unconscious for another good few more minutes. She couldn't blame him; the new robot was easily two times bigger than him compared to weight.

"Oi! Vortex!" Rumble called after him.

"That ain't ya human ya bag of bolts!" Frenzy said, helping his twin up after he had fallen when Vortex pushed him away.

"Hand over it before things get messy,"

"Look, I just need it for a few moments ok? I promise it will back in one or maybe two pieces. If you can excuse me, I need to run, bye!" The robot or rather Vortex, said as he started to run again, quickly getting out of sight.

Rumble and Frenzy stared at the direction they had gone to for a while, debating whether they should go or not before they heard shuffling next to them. Soundwave! He was getting back online! They quickly went back to him and tried to help as much as they can in order to get up. Soundwave took a few moments getting his systems properly rebooted, once he was done. He looked down at the twins, searching for any injuries before noticing something missing.

"Where's the human?" Soundwave asked, looking around the corridor. Did it escape again?

"Vortex took her," They both replied in unison.

That put Soundwave in a slight panic as the human was in the hands of one of the most unstable 'cons in the whole ship. The human's survival chances now went down to single digits if it was in the hands of Vortex. That mech couldn't keep a rock alive for a week if he tried too.

"Rumble Frenzy, follow the Vortex and rescue the human. I'll contact Blast Off to alert the situation. Ravage, access the security cameras and see where they went off to." Soundwave commanded while ejecting Ravage. All three nodded and quickly went into action. Soundwave groaned mentally, not liking the way this day was going.

 **Will Katrina survive the clutches of Vortex? And what plans does Vortex store for the poor human?**

 **And chapter 15 is done after many months of waiting! Not sure how many people are still reading this but here you have it. I am thinking of keeping every chapter about 1000 or 1500 words since 2000 isn't working out for me. But this way, I can update more frequently. I am still in the process of editing the whole story, so far 4 chapters done along with other projects I've been doing. I can't post the edited version of chapter 4 since people will be confused at chapter 5 which I am still working on. This story isn't left for dead, I still have lots of plot to add into this but the main part starts after some time.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE:** **This takes** ** _before_** **the events of Transformers Prime, about 21 years. So as you can see, I changed the plot a bit** **(a lot)** **. So this is set in the early 2000's but some of their alt-modes won't fit the timeline as they existed in the future, but I guess we can overlook that? There are more changes to the timeline but I'll explain or the story will along the way.**

 **Also, many thanks to** **Hz, WaveRider, BIackRose13 for reviewing. You have my love!**

 **Hz; Still going to continue, won't be allowing to let this story go.**

 **WaveRider; Thank you so much! I am indeed no pro in writing and I try to do my best.**

 **Have a suggestion? Don't be shy to ask 'em!**


	16. Vortex and Enegex

Katrina would be lying if she said she wasn't terrified. She was still in the grip of Vortex, careful not to get scrapped against the wall as he crawled through the vents.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked him, finally finding the courage to speak.

The robot stopped crawling and looked at her.

"You, my little fleshbag" poking her in the head, "Are going help me resolved a, uh, _problem_! Yes!" the robot said cheerfully, bringing the human closer to his face.

"What problem," She asked, hoping that it wasn't something that was going to kill her.

"You see, Onslaught, my _dear_ gestalt leader thinks that I stole his engex and now he is going to beat me into a ball of scrap if I don't replace it."

"Did you steal it though?"

"Duh! By the way, it was amazing," the mech snickered and resumed his crawling.

"And where do I fit in this picture?"

"You see, Mixmaster has a hoard of engex that he keeps in his room. I would've taken it myself but the room has security systems that only activates when he leaves which only detect cybertronians. And you are no cybertronian by any standards, so I pop you in the room, you grab the engex and after, I'll return you back to Soundwave. And everyone's happy!" Vortex chimed happily.

"What do I get out of this?" Katrina inquired, not liking this plan at all.

"All your limbs being intact after this."

"… OK then,"

Katrina normally would've argued but what was she going to do against a giant robot? He could easily kill her right there without any sweat. She needed to escape this place as fast as possible before she got killed. Not only that, she had to call her family next week for a family meeting, if she didn't show up, they were going to freak out.

They had finally arrived where Vortex wanted to be, releasing her on to the metal floor. She stretched her body as it had gotten stiff from the tight grip Vortex had all the time. Vortex turned around and took out ropes out of his hip where a hidden compartment was. He brought up the rope and grabbed the human again, ready to tie her.

"Woah, stop! You're hurting me!" Katrina yelped, pushing Vortex's fingers away. "Let me do it before you snap me in half."

Vortex agreed, handing her the rope for her to tie it around her waist. "Not my fault you guys are so delicate,"

Katrina just grumbled angrily tying the rope securely, checking its firmness she was good to go. Vortex grabbed the other end of the rope and dropped Katrina slowly into the room after he had opened the panel to it. After she arrived on the floor, she untied the rope and searched around the room for the engex, how did it even look like?

"What am I exactly searching for?" She called out to Vortex from above.

"Engex! It's a purple cube, very tasty," What a _descriptive_ explanation.

After half an hour of searching for the damn thing, she finally found something similar to Vortex's description. Underneath the bed was a purple cube, almost about her size. Going behind it, she started to push the cube towards the hanging rope. An intense workout later, she finally had pushed the cube to the rope. Sitting down to take a minute to catch her breath, Vortex called out.

"Sleep later fleshy! We don't have all day,"

That little son of a bitch! Thinking as if this was a walk in the park. Getting up, she started to tie the rope around the cube then proceeded to climb on top of it. After she had acquired a safe place to sit, she tugged the rope indicating that the deed was done. Vortex started to pull the rope upward slowly but then they heard noises coming outside the room. They both froze before Vortex started pulling as fast as he could, almost tipping her down. Getting the cube next to him, he quickly shut the panel and sighed.

"That fleshy, was a close one." Vortex grinned, looking at the stolen item.

Katrina climbed down the cube and looked at Vortex, "Now can ya get me back to Soundwave?" she asked him, crossing her arms, "That was the part of our deal, remember?"

"C'mon fleshy, I'll reunite you with your precious faceless 'con after I give the engex back to Onslaught," he quipped and reached out to grab her again. Before she could get away, Vortex already had a steady grip on her. She groaned when he started squeezing her more than lightly again and started to wiggle again.

"Could you stop that? You're going to slip and get squished," Vortex warned her silently as he made his way through the vents.

"You're hurting me! I'm gonna be cracking a rib if ya continue to squeeze me like that mate," She complained, still trying to get some room in his hand.

Thankfully Vortex lessened his grip on her and she was finally able to breathe normally again. They finally arrived as Vortex stopped vent gate, he peered down to look for any of his gestalt was there and saw none. Perfect, he could hide the cube saying it was there along while informing them of how he found the escaped human and caught it.

He dropped down to the floor, plopping the human on a high shelf so it couldn't get anywhere so that he could find a proper place to hide the cube. Preferably in one of Onslaught's many hiding spots. Aha! Perfect! Vortex thought as he eyed the small opening of Onslaught's personal containers.

Kat sat down on the ground of the shelf as she watched Vortex going through no doubt that Onslaught's stuff. He said that Onslaught was his gestalt leader, God knows what that means. She had thought about trying escaping by using the various items on the shelf beside her but she couldn't find anything useful. Her head quirked to the door when she heard footsteps that belonged to a group of robots coming towards the room.

"VORTEX!" Someone screamed definitely pissed at him barged through the door. The new robot that had come was large, easily bigger than all the robots she saw since her time spent here. Cyan and green was his main colour with his face covered by a visor and a plate. Behind him stood more robots curious about what was going to happen.

"Onslaught!" Vortex said cheerfully, not letting the bad temper getting into him, "I have great news! I found your engex!"

"Where's the human?" Onslaught asked angrily.

"What?"

"Don't try to be coy with me! Where is the human! I got Soundwave up in my aft since I heard the news that you stole the fleshbag from him,"

Katrina suddenly had an idea. Looking around the shelf at the various items, she found the perfect one to go forth with her plan.

"Oh the human," Vortex said, "Of course! I have it right… here…" His voice trailed off when he saw that the human wasn't on the shelf where he left it. Oh, frag…

"Well?" Onslaught asked impatiently, tapping his ped.

Vortex ran towards the shelf and started sifting through the items there. Where was it? He was sure that he had left it there. Did it jump off? No, it couldn't have, from a height like that it would have certainly died. He had experiments to prove it.

Katrina smirked evilly as she hid in one of the toy planes there. She had to hold on tight to make sure that she didn't fall down when Vortex grabbed the plane maybe thinking that she was hiding there. Vortex suddenly dropped the plane and yelped in pain when Onslaught hit him in the head hard. Katrina herself had to stifle her own shout when the plane hit the floor. Luckily for her, the material that this thing was somewhat shock-proof and she still had all her bones intact when she hit the floor.

"I swear! I just put the fleshy here just now, I-Ack!" Vortex tried to argue but was cut off when he throttled by Onslaught.

Katrina giggled softly, served him right! Using her as a puppet to do his plan dirty work. She peeped her head out to see if they were distracted enough to not notice that she was escaping.

"I just had enough with your games Vortex!" Onslaught growled angrily shaking him, "Show where the human is and I'll make sure you have most of limbs intact after this,"

 **This was the uncompleted chapter and the last for this story. So there may be more mistakes than usual. I am rewriting the whole story again with many changes to the character and plot so it would be a new story from scratch. I hope the new one will be better than the old one. The reason for rewriting this story because I kinda lost the flame for inspiration without changing most of the things. For now, goodbye!**

 **P.S I have a tumblr account called** ** _theartistwithnotalents_** **where I occasionally post one-shots and have a story called** ** _Clockwork_** **in progress there. It's about an Autobot** **interrogator and his daily life.**


End file.
